


The Steely Embers

by DolphinSpirit



Series: ABO: The Might of Dracus [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Childhood Friends, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Triangles, M/M, Metal work, Non-typical relationships and characters, Omega/Omega, Requited Unrequited Love, Scent as Communication, Scents & Smells, Sexism, Slow Burn, Switching, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Work Drama, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinSpirit/pseuds/DolphinSpirit
Summary: Set in the ABO world of Dracus, in the city of Theus are two Omega childhood best friends Marco Castner and Victor Hyland. Despite being Omegas, the two grew up dreaming of working the metal, the most important and prized skill in the city as it's the main business. At twenty, they are now completing their apprenticeships in their respective factories. But things aren't going as well as they hoped with Marco stuck at 'Omega desk jobs'  and Vic struggling to gain recognition among the Alphas and Betas.Along with work drama and their struggles to achieve their dreams, they deal with romance drama. Marco faces the possibility of getting closer to his childhood crush, the Alpha Jared Fillen. Meanwhile, Vic has been in love with Marco for years and dreams of achieving something even more impossible than an Omega working the metal, becoming a pair with another Omega. Hence, a dramatic love triangle ensues!This story focuses on relationships, character development, work drama, sexism and hidden and impossible loves. It's an unconventional pairing of O/O which I hope most people will enjoy.Although it's part of the Dracus series, this is a complete stand alone and shares the same universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Exhaling with relief when he saw the thermostat was at the proper heat he needed, Marco Castner pulled on his thick leather gloves more securely before he reached into the bucket beside him and took out the piece of metal he’d been working on for the last week. Carefully, he placed the now oval shape onto the wooden workbench.

His project had taken longer than he’d hoped, but given how little time he had to actually work on it, it didn’t look too bad. Now that he finished hammering the crude metal into an oval shape, he can start melting it bit by bit, forging it into what he needed. Two more weeks, no, one, and he’d be done.

Grinning with excitement, he reached out for the metal tongs when he heard the door of the workshop slam open. He froze, his body hunched over, unable to move a single muscle as he fell into panic mode.

“I knew it,” his father, Noah, drawled as walked into the workshop and stopped next to Marco. The Beta crossed his arms, giving the workbench a look of disappointment. “Is this it? You had a whole week!”

Marco groaned and finally straightened, his body coming back to life. Of course his father knew he’d been using the workshop in their backyard in secret. He was stupid to think he was pulling one on him, working late at night and when his dad was off at the factory and Marco finished his shift earlier. 

“It’s still rough I know,” Marco said, trying to keep his voice even but still unable to meet his father’s disapproving eyes. “I was going to start forging it today. If you just wait-”

“I don’t need to wait to be able to tell you’re making a mess of this,” Noah scoffed, waving at the metal on the table. “You’re edges are rough, which makes it more difficult to even it out later. That was your first mistake. You also made the right side a few millimeters thinner than the left. What do you think will happen when you fire it up?”

Marco closed his eyes, head bent and full of self hatred. “It will be uneven,” he mumbled.

“Exactly!” Noah snapped. “And you waste precious metal, metal we can’t afford to throw out.” Noah shook his head, his expression shuttered. “Just..melt it all down and put it in the square base mold. I’ll be able to reuse it later.”

Marco’s hands curled at his side, the desire to beg his father to give him another chance, to let him take the mold tomorrow and try again building up inside him. But he’d already begged. Begged thousands of times for the last fifteen years and he could hold his first rod and hammer. And until three years ago, his father let him. 

His hands dropped with defeat. “Yes dad.”

He saw his father’s shadow pause in his line of vision for a second before it finally receded, heard the doors slide shut again. Soulless, he began to do as his father asked, destroying the life he’d barely began to forge in the metal, melting it down till it was nothing. Again.

He stared down at his hands while he waited for the metal to bubble and melt, holding them up and staring down at them with loathing. At 5’5, he was of average height for an Omega male. For years, he worked and sculpted his body, building up the muscles he needed to work the metal. His best friend Vic Hyland, who was only an inch taller, was his complete opposite. While Marco’s hair and eyes were plain brown, Vic inherited his mother’s emerald eyes and his father’s light auburn hair. Paired with his sculpted features he looked beautiful and handsome at the same time. He had also managed to assume a muscled but lithe figure, while Marco was just..stocky. Just like his hands. 

Why, why didn’t he have the proper hands? As an Omega, his fingers should be thin, dexterous, nimble. Like Vic’s. Marco imagined his best friend’s hands, how slender and deft they were as they used various tools to add finishing touches to his masterpieces. He frowned and curled his short, stumpy fingers as he felt that small ball begin to form inside him again and shoved it away. No, he wasn’t going to go there. Ever. 

What he needed to do was figure out the kind of metal work he can do. Just because he was an Omega didn’t mean he had to create delicate and detailed pieces like people expected. He may be an Omega by birth and height, but his hands weren’t Omega hands, as he’d been reminded constantly throughout his twenty years. So, he needed to figure out what he could do. Had to prove he could do more than work a desk job. That’s all he’d been doing since he started his apprenticeship in the Levington factory his father worked in. He’d done HR work, took stock, and, he shuddered at the memory, sales. As someone who was never good with people that had been a nightmare. He’d been placed as a receptionist the last couple of months which was pure torture and he knew he was going to be working the counter at one of the shops next. The thought filled him with dread. He didn’t want to work a desk job, didn’t want to smile and interact with people just because he was an Omega. He loved metal, he wanted to work the metal. He had to. Because in Theus, everyone lived and breathed metalwork. If he couldn’t do it, then he truly was useless. 

 

“Marco. Can you please deliver this cake to Vic’s house?” his Omega mom, Clara, asked the next day.

“Sure mom,” Marco said. He leaped off the couch, skipping a bit despite himself as he made his way to the kitchen which looked onto the living room. He eyed the cake speculatively, trying to determine the flavour through sight and smell alone. He took a deep sniff, but it smelled only of the sugar frosting she coated it with. “What kind of cake did you make?”

“Well, Trent sent me a lovely pumpkin pie the other day so I thought a pumpkin cake would be nice,” Clara replied. Her smile dropped and she waved her finger in warning. “This cake better arrive in Trent’s hands looking exactly like this. No sampling the frosting or cutting out a slice and hiding it with more frosting again.”

Marco tried to look offended by the accusation but a smug smile broke across his face. “That was pretty cool. And Vic was so good at making the frosting look exactly the same.”

Clara rolled her eyes and finished placing the cake in a Tupperware box. “Yes yes, you’re both very smart boys. Now go.”

Humming, Marco left the house, his pace quickening as he made his way down his block. One of the nice things about being an Omega was having a never ending sweet tooth, which is why a simple cake made him so giddy. His mom said he couldn’t eat the cake before it reached Trent’s hands, but she didn’t say anything about Marco eating it after. And he knew just which look to give the soft hearted Omega to convince him to give Marco a slice. It would take minimal effort really. Easier than the time he and Vic had to beg their parents to let them go to a concert in Argo when they were sixteen and got Trent on their side. Of course, Trent alone wasn’t enough and the other three parents hadn’t changed their minds. Which didn’t stop Vic and Marco from sneaking out of the city. It had been an amazing concert and worth the month long grounding they’d received when they got home. 

Feeling giddy with anticipation at the thought of eating the cake in his hands Marco let himself skip a bit. No one was looking after all and he did like to skip when he was happy. It was an Omega thing and though he usually did his best to curb it, he didn’t do so now. 

“You look happy.”

Marco gasped and almost dropped the cake as his feet froze on the pavement. He had to do a lot of juggling and swaying to regain his footing and keep the cake from slipping out of his hands, looking like a total idiot. When he finally felt secure, he forced himself to smile and turn to the source of the voice.

“Hey Neil,” Marco said, keeping his voice light. “What are you doing?”

The Beta shrugged as he smirked and drew closer to him. “Nothing much. Just finished a delivery for my bro. Your mom making you her errand boy again?”

Marco’s jaw clenched and it took all his will power not to place the cake on the ground and launch a much deserved punch in Neil Fellin’s annoying face. They were the same age, went to school together their whole lives, and never really got along. There wasn’t even a specific reason. They just rubbed each other the wrong way. But Neil was friends with Vic and since Vic was his best friend Marco had to play nice. Hence the no punching rule even though he really, really wanted to. 

“Nah. Just heading over to Vic’s to chill,” Marco said, letting a smirk play across his lips. 

Neil frowned and Marco almost let his satisfaction show, but then he’d be the loser, and he hated to lose. 

“That sounds great. I was just about to head to Vic’s house myself,” Neil said, a wide smile taking over half his face.

“What?” Marco said before he could stop himself.

“Yeah. I borrowed some books from him the other day and was going to return them. Perfect timing. Let’s stop by my house and pick them up and we can head over together.” When Marco didn’t answer, Neil’s smile turned a bit more feral. “You know my house is on the way right? It’s a logical stop.”

Unable to come up with an argument Marco nodded dumbly, falling in step with the taller man as they walked on in silence. 

“Just wait here. I’ll be right back.” Before Marco could reply Neil dashed up his driveway and into his house. 

Sighing Marco leaned against a tree in the front yard. He and Neil needed to stop doing this. They were twenty for cripes sake! Old enough to stop acting like stupid, silly, jealous brats. But every time he saw his smug face, heard his not exactly veiled or subtle comments about how close he and Vic were, it made it hard for Marco to think of him as anything but a huge and colossal pain in the ass. 

“Hey Marco. Waiting for Neil?”

Marco’s spine stiffened and he turned at the new voice, his heart hammering like crazy. He stared, mouth slightly open as Jared Fellin, the gorgeous brown haired Alpha he’d been crushing on since he was ten years-old, walked over to him with that familiar charming smile in place. At twenty-two, Jared had always been two years ahead of Marco in school. Which meant that he spent a lot of his break times staring across the field, park, where ever they happened to be, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. When Vic befriended Neil when they were twelve and he and Marco went to Neil’s house the first time, he’d been shocked to find his crush who he could only stare at from afar sitting in the living room watching TV, two feet away from him! Since then, he’d forged a casual not-really-a-relationship-but-it-felt-like-something with the older man. And he still managed to get tongue tied every once in awhile when he didn't see the gorgeous Alpha coming. Like now. 

“Uh, yeah,” Marco finally managed to sputter. He cleared his throat, screaming at his body to calm the fuck down! “He’s getting some stuff he owes Vic and we’re going to head over together.” 

The Alpha shook his head, his straight brown hair swaying a bit while his light blue eyes sparkled. “Sorry. Neil’s a bit high maintenance. You think he’d be more...reasonable being a Beta and all.” 

Marco grinned, or at least tried to. It might be more like a pained grimace. Good job Marco. 

“What are you up to these days?” Marco asked. Good, see now that was a complete and normal sentence. He can do this! 

“I just finished creating some sketches of the iron rods for a new bridge they want in Argo.”

Marco’s eyes widened. “That’s amazing! You’re designing a bridge?”

Jared rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit sheepish which made Marco’s already erratic heart sputter. This guy was killing him! “Not a whole bridge. The factory I’m in got commissioned to build the actual bridge. They just asked me to do some bits and pieces of it, just to test me out.”

“Still, that’s pretty cool,” Marco argued.

Jared laughed, making Marco’s stomach lurch. He’d made Jared laugh! It wasn’t the first time but it felt like a huge accomplishment every time he did so. “Yeah. I guess it is. Thanks Marco. All Neil said was...actually Neil didn’t say anything. My brother isn’t the best at giving compliments.”

“I give them if I feel they’re deserved,” Neil said dryly as he appeared behind them, a plastic bag in hand. “It’s not the first time someone trusted you with something. You can’t expect me to heap praise over every little bit of metal you forge or sketch you draw.”

“Guess not,” Jared agreed while Marco gave the Beta a dirty look. 

“What? You have something to say?” Neil sneered.

Yes, yes he did! First off, he should be grateful he had a brother as wonderful and thoughtful and kind as Jared. Second, he could shelve the superior attitude because he barely did anything in the factory he and his brother worked in. Third, he could take his head out of his ass for a fucking minute and realize people had feelings and he was just an ass!

“No,” Marco said, forcing himself to smile. “Nothing. We should go.”

“See you later Marco,” Jared said. 

With a genuine smile and small wave he and Neil walked away. It wasn’t until they were two blocks away that Neil finally snorted.

“Could you be more obvious?” he asked.

“What?” Marco shot back.

“Nothing,” Neil said with an eye roll. “Let’s just get to Vic’s. Why does his house have to be so far?”

Considering Neil’s house was closer than Marco’s and given that Marco and Vic never complained about the distance as they dashed to each other’s houses over the years, Marco thought Neil was being a whiny brat. But he didn’t want to get into a fight so he kept his mouth shut, walking faster so he could get away from the thorn in his side and reach his best friend. 

 

“Show me again,” Vanessa said, her green eyes identical to Vic’s own focused on the sketch he drew. 

Drawing a breath for patience, Vic began to explain, again, to his younger Alpha sister the intricate pattern he wanted to use for the new piece their dad gave him. At twenty, Vic was already half way through his apprenticeship with his dad’s factory, making his way through the various roles in the factory until he was assigned to a specific department. At nineteen, Vanessa was just starting her apprenticeship and was currently in the decoration department, her weakness as they were discovering. And since it was Vic’s strength he was ‘asked’ to help tutor her so she can at least get a general understanding of how the patterns and process worked. So far, it wasn’t going well.

“First, you need to make sure the metal isn’t too soft or too hard,” Vic repeated. 

“Yes, I’ll fire it up to 250 degrees,” Vanessa said, her eyes blazing and hands clenched tightly on the table, stray strands of dark red hair falling out of the pony tail she’d tied high on the back of her head. “That’ll make it malleable.”

“Exactly,” Vic said, nodding encouragingly. “Then you use the number one carver first-”

“That’s where you lose me,” Vanessa cut in. “Why not make the big patterns first with the number ten carver, then the little details.”

“Because if you go big to small you might bend the metal too much,” Vic replied, wishing he was more like Marco and could just snap at her for asking the same question over and over. But he’d been raised to be a gentle and patient Omega, which meant swallowing his impatience and irritation. Until he finally blew then lord help whoever was on the receiving end. Marco always liked to joke that of the two of them Vic had a worse temper. "People think you’re nicer because you have a long fuse. But your fuse is wayyy more dangerous than mine," Marco liked to joke. And Vic would laugh, loving how well his best friend knew him.

“But why-”

“Because the tools to make the bigger designs are stronger,” Vic said through clenched teeth.  
Vanessa seemed to finally sense that Vic was near the end of his rope and nodded. “OK. Small details first.” 

Sighing, Vic rubbed his hand warily across his face. “Good. Now, you-”

“Vic, Marco and Neil are here,” his mom Trent called from the front door. 

“Wai-” Vanessa screamed but Vic already hopped over the back of the couch and sprinted to the front door. By the time he reached it he was already grinning, his body humming when he saw his two closest friends standing in his foyer talking to his mom. Even in his forties, his mom looked good, maintaining his Omega beauty through exercise, healthy food, and basic skin care. Both Vic and Vanessa were lucky enough to inherite Trent’s brilliant emerald eyes but they both got their dad’s red hair instead of Trent’s pitch black. Granted, Vanessa’s was darker while Vic felt his was more of a carroty color. Marco told him several times how pretty it was so Vic learned to accept it. 

“Hey,” Vic said, putting his hands in his pocket and slowing his pace, sauntering over instead.

Marco smiled while Neil nodded. Vic was about to invite them to his room when he saw the Tupperware box in Marco’s hands and began to salivate. 

“Is that cake?” Vic asked, his eyes trained on the box. 

Marco smirked, holding it up high. “Pumpkin.”

Vic closed his eyes and breathed deeply even though he couldn’t smell the magical and beautiful confection from inside the box. “Heavenly.”

Neil shook his head, snorting lightly. “You Omegas and your sweet tooths. I can never understand it.”

“You don’t have to,” Marco mumbled and Vic bit back a smile. He knew his two best friends didn’t really get along and appreciated how hard they tried for him. Which didn't meant they didn’t snipe at each other occasionally, or all the time. And that it wasn’t fun to watch.

“Why don’t Marco and I make some tea and cut up the cake?” Trent offered. 

“We can help,” Vic said.

“Get a clue Vic,” Marco snapped lightly. “Trent and I have some business to discuss.”

Vic rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. “Right right. Your secret garden. Maybe next time, make it more of a secret.”

Marco stuck his tongue out at him and Trent chuckled before they made their way to the kitchen, chatting animatedly about their garden.

Vic stared after them, wondering if Marco’s new secret project in his dad’s workshop was going well and how they can get a minute alone together so he can ask when Neil cleared his throat. Loudly.

“What?” Vic asked patiently.

“Nothing,” Neil said, leading the way upstairs to Vic’s room. 

“You know this is my house right?” Vic asked half heartedly.

“Well then act like a better host instead of making goo goo eyes at your best friend slash secret crush.”

Vic wanted to argue but since it was true he just shrugged. “I haven’t seen him the last couple of days. And then mom stole him away so fast.” Vic made his way to his window which had a perfect view of the back garden. And there he was. The most perfect Omega Vic ever met. His hair and eyes were the perfect shade of brown, his hair like dark chocolate and his eyes like milk chocolate, his two favorite flavours. He lost count of the number of times he got lost staring into Marco’s delicious eyes while his friend spoke, smiling and nodding so he didn’t get caught in a daze. His face was perfect too, a cute heart shape and a button nose but a wide mouth that was just the right shade of pink. During his heats and when he had feverish dreams he often dreamt of what that lush mouth could do to him..or what he could do to it. 

His eyes roamed from Marco’s hair to the rest of his body and he drank the sight in, reorienting himself with it after not seeing it for two full days. Marco always complained that he was too stocky, too bulky for an Omega but Vic disagreed. Marco was..sturdy. And strong. Vic had worked just as hard as Marco to build up his muscles, both of them determined to become the best Omega metal workers Theus ever saw, Marco in the Levington factory and Vic in the one his dad owned. While Marco had been able to build up a great deal of bulky muscles, Vic was stuck with a thinner frame which was coated with fine muscle. He was strong enough to work the hammer so he was happy. He just wished he wasn’t so thin and lean. 

“You know he has a crush on my brother right?” Neil reminded him for the hundredth time.

Vic sighed, wishing Neil would shut up so he can enjoy the view of Marco smiling with innocent joy as he picked some cucumbers. He was just too cute. Sexy and cute. He loved it. 

“I know,” Vic murmured absently. “I’ve seen him watching Jared for years. What’s your point?”

“My point is, why bother pining over someone who likes someone else? Especially if that someone is an Omega. You know you can’t actually be with him. There are no Omega couples in Theus.”

Vic frowned, wishing Neil had more tact. But that’s what drew them together. Growing up, Marco had always been quieter, especially around other people. Which meant he didn’t like to participate in after school activities. Meanwhile Vic was a people person and thrived when he was around others. And he was so hyper most of the time his parents signed him up for every single after school sporting activity they could find. Which is how he met Neil. They knew each other through the basketball club but it wasn’t until they were twelve and finally had a chance to break through the ice as people instead of just teammates and realized they had the same dry sense of humor. He hadn’t been able to shake the guy since.

Even when he pissed him off. Like now.

“I have a plan,” Vic said thinly.

“You keep saying that but you won’t tell me what it is,” Neil sighed exasperatedly. 

“I don’t have to tell you.”

“No you don’t. But I might be more on board with this whole pointless love triangle if you did.”

Vic snorted, grabbed a pillow and threw it at the Beta who deftly caught it. “Yeah right. You don’t even like Marco.”

“True. But I do want you to be happy,” Neil said softly.

Vic stared at the Beta for a few seconds then smiled. “I know. And I’m workin on it. Trust me, I want to be happy too. I don’t plan on spending my whole life pining over Marco.”

“Good. Now, think we can sneak into the kitchen and get some cake since your mom and Marco are mooning over their garden?”

“Didn’t you say you don’t like sweets?”

“I don’t dislike cake,” Neil said. “I just don’t get obsessed with it the way you guys do.”

Laughing, Vic headed back downstairs, imagining Marco’s face when he bit into the cake later. It was always an endearing sight, watching the other Omega moan and lick his lips. Vic loved sweets just like every other Omega, but it was all the sweeter for Marco’s looks of pure ecstasy. 

Yup, he was that far gone. Which is why he was determined to make his plan for them to be together work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! An Omega/Omega story! It may not be everyone's cup of tea and I didn't seriously think of writing it until a few people asked if I had any A/A or O/O planned. I started to think of where I would set it since I still want to use Dracus but not a city we focused on already and settled on Theus. And the plot and characters just flowed after that. So meet Marco and Vic! Two interesting and complex Omegas who have their own way of dealing with the sexism in their city. I just finished writing the first 5 chapters and finally feel I'm getting a grasp for their characters. Since this is an O/O story it is proving to be a different challenge from the other stories as I want to capture some of the Omega elements but still show they are tough enough to work in factories along with Betas and Alphas. So far my Omegas were soldiers or lived through hell so as 'normal' people, these two are a bit trickier. 
> 
> I don't have a set schedule for it as "Into the Abyss' still requires a lot of attention and I don't want to set a schedule and then break it down the line. But I'm hoping for once a week, fingers crossed. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I do feel it gets better as I understand the characters and their various relationships more and the plot starts moving. Leave a comment whenever! I love to hear what you think.
> 
> Up next: Vic at work and our first full scene of just Marco and Vic.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Vic huffed, drew a deep breath, gathered his strength then turned the handle to flip the metal mold before it cooled. He gritted his teeth and felt the blood pound in his face and neck, throwing his entire body into making the handle turn, turn, there! 

 

With a huff he staggered back, his arms aching. He grinned and rubbed the back of a glove covered hand over his forehead to wipe away some of the sweat. He wished he could peel back his heavy bright green one piece uniform just a bit to cool his heated skin but knew how that action would be interpreted and decided to bear with it. He got warmer during his heat, he could handle this. 

 

“See. Told you I can do it,” Vic crowed to the crowd who had been watching him. Some nodded reluctantly while others murmured, their gazes doubtful and some even resentful, angry that Vic proved them wrong. Vic kept smiling even though he longed to scream at the sexist bastards for doubting him. 

 

“Good job Vic,” Zan, his Alpha supervisor said as she walked over to him. “While that cools I want you to go check on the decorations department. They seem to be having some...issues.”

 

Vic almost lost it then. He’d played his part and done the Omega jobs for two years. He’d finally, finally transferred to the forging department, his dream, a couple of days ago, and already he was facing obstacles left and right. Not only had he had to endure listening to some of the crew protest that no Omega, no matter how strong and muscled, could flip a mold perfectly without pausing or overbalancing it. Then he had to actually prove it like he was some show pony, knowing how everyone was watching him, watching his every muscle twitch, his face clench, thinking how unattractive it was for an Omega to do hard labour. Now, he had to actually leave the spot he just fought for on the forging team to go and check on his sister, again, in the decorations department where they thought an Omega belonged. If he was Marco, he’d tell Zan to find someone else and that he was busy. But arguing and throwing a fuss was reserved for Alphas, Betas and ‘difficult’ Omegas like Marco. Vic was the perfect earnest Omega and worked hard to maintain that image. He needed to maintain that image. So he smiled when he really wanted to bite Zan’s head off and went off to check on his sister and see what disaster she’d caused today. 

 

“You did good there,” Zan said as she fell in step beside him.

 

Vic nodded, unable to respond to the Alpha’s comment without swearing at her, which he never ever did. Omegas never swore, ever. It was too rough, too impolite and, shudder, aggressive for an Omega to do. 

 

Zan sighed, the older Alpha rubbing her forehead with frustration, wearing a uniform identical to his own that bore his father’s factory name, ‘Hyland Metal.’ “Look, I get how you feel.”

 

“As an Alpha I seriously doubt that,” Vic bit out despite himself.

 

“As a  _ female _ I understand,” Zan bit back, refusing to back down. “You think I didn’t fight for my spot as supervisor on this team? That I didn’t have to prove that as a woman I can be just as strong, just as decisive as a male? I may be an Alpha Vic, but I’m still not as strong as you, a male Omega. You think about that before you decide to bust my balls.”

 

Vic stopped in the hallway outside the giant forging room and drew a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry. You’ve been nothing but supportive of me since I graduated highschool and came two years ago. I know you’re the one who convinced dad and the rest of the supervisors to let me try all the departments, not just the ‘Omega friendly’ ones. Thanks Zan.”

 

The Alpha smiled down at him, her blue eyes sparkling with humor and dirty blond hair tied back in a ponytail. She clapped him lightly on the shoulder and Vic grinned back.

 

“Wanna tell me what they were saying to make you decide to send me away?” Vic asked pointedly.

 

Zan grimaced and shook her head. “Better you don’t know. Just..go away for a bit while I calm the waters. And your sister really does need some help. That Alpha,” Zan said shaking her head. “And I thought I was stubborn. At least I tried to listen to my supervisors.”

 

Vic chuckled. “Vanessa never understood why she has to stop by point B and C if she can find a direct route to point D. Which means she skips steps, a lot.”

 

“And ruins lots of metal that we have to recycle in the process,” Zan said with a frown. “I don’t know how much longer the decorations department will put up with her.”

 

Vic’s spine stiffened and he almost clutched Zan’s shoulder but stopped. “She just needs more time. I’ll take care of it.”

 

Zan looked sceptical but nodded, giving Vic a small wave as he dashed off to save his sister. Vanessa was headstrong, but she didn’t deserve to fail. Even though she was an Alpha, she was his younger sister and Vic felt responsible for her. He knew no matter what he would settle into a department and find work, but Venessa wasn’t the same. Until now, she hadn’t shown any talent in the two departments she’d been placed. If she didn’t succeed here with everyone looking out for her, there was no way she’d make it in any of the other factories. Vic wanted to make sure his sister was taken care of, had a role and a job. 

 

Clenching his jaw with determination, Vic strode into the decorations room, barely blinking when he saw his sister standing toe to toe with the Omega supervisor, arguing about why her latest piece just needed a few more touches. With a sigh. Vic walked over, vowing that he’d help his sister no matter what. 

  
  
  
  


Marco watched from the viewing platform as Vic opened the mold and pulled out a pair of strong metal tongs. Marco leaned forward, hands and face pressed against the glass as he watched with anticipation for the moment Vic lifted the cooled metal from the mold. He loved that sight. Had loved it ever since he was a kid and saw his dad doing it for fun in their own workshop. That feeling of awe as you saw the liquid from a few hours ago emerge, whole and solid and...real. As an Omega he wasn’t very poetical, not like Vic, and he couldn’t put that feeling into words. It was simply...magical.

 

His breath hitched as Vic extracted the metal, his muscles obviously strained and popping under his uniform as he took it out carefully, clamping it securely between the tongs then placed it on the workbench.

 

“He’s doing really well.”

 

Reluctantly, Marco turned his gaze away from Vic, watching Zan, the Alpha lead supervisor, walk towards him. 

 

“Vic is good at this,” Marco said with pride.

 

Zan chuckled. “He certainly is. We have yet to find a department that has any issues with him. That guy understands metal and knows how to mold it perfectly.”

 

Marco swallowed and looked away, thinking about the oval shape he’d barely made and his dad melted down last week. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he loved the work, Marco didn’t possess Vic’s natural talents.

 

“Yes,” Marco said softly. “He does.”

 

If Zan thought his tone was off she didn’t say anything, walking forward and pressing the intercom button on the switch board. “OK ladies and gents, time to wrap up and call it a day. Vic, someone is here to pick you up.”

 

Vic looked up, a grin spreading across his face as he waved both gloved hands wildly at Marco. He laughed and waved back, one hand and only a small wave but Vic would understand. There were too many people staring at him for Marco to fully express his excitement to spend time with his best friend. Last time he went over Neil was there, then Vic was busy tutoring Vanessa so they had to sit with her in the living room for hours. Today was going to be their first time alone in over a week. He wished he was a free spirit like Vic so he could showcase his enthusiasm as well. But since he felt awkward having the whole department's eyes on him from below he settled for a half hearted wave and smile instead.

 

“Any big plans?” Zan asked as everyone began to shut down the machines and put the pieces away securely to be worked on tomorrow.

 

“Just gonna chill I think,” Marco said, trying his best to smile warmly but knowing he was failing. Unlike most Omegas, he’d never mastered the art of smiling shyly or brightly or..anything that was considered appropriate Omega behaviour. He wasn’t soft, shy, graceful, or cute. Vic always laughed and said Marco didn’t fit the mold because he was his own mold. He always made it sound like a compliment which made Marco ridiculously happy. He didn’t mind if other people didn’t understand him as long as the people he cared about did. That had been his philosophy since he was ten and realized that trying to act like people expected him to felt like he was trying to force a size thirteen piece into a size seven mold. It was awkward, created horrible results, and just plain didn’t work. Which didn’t mean he was completely comfortable in his own skin and didn’t hate himself when he couldn’t function like a normal person. Like now. 

 

“Chilling sounds fun,” Zan said. “Reminds me of my youth.”

 

Marco gaped. “You’re not that old!”

 

Zan smiled, her eyes twinkling and Marco blushed, realizing the Alpha was teasing him. He wasn’t good with teasing. Except with Vic. “At thirty-one I’m ancient in your young eyes. And I’m serious. Enjoy this while it lasts. Once you start working full time life will take over and you won’t have as much time to just chill with your friends like you used to.”

 

Marco frowned, hating the idea that he would be seeing less of Vic than he already did. There was also that blind panic, the one that kept surfacing and he kept shoving aside, that little voice that told him that while Vic and Neil would finish their apprenticeships in their respective factories, Marco will be...somewhere. Not making metal. He didn’t know what else he could do besides work in one of the shops downtown or at a desk job at the Levingston factory. The idea of standing behind a counter, day in and day out, dealing with customers and strangers and trying to convince them to buy a product and deal with their ire if something was wrong, playing the role of a friendly Omega filled him with sheer terror.

 

His right hand curled into a fist. That wasn’t going to be his life. He hadn’t spent all these years training, making his body fit for metal work and memorizing every detail and every step to end up behind a counter. 

 

“Marco” Vic called in a sing-song voice from the doorway.

 

Too wound up, Marco simply nodded instead of responding to their inside joke, trying to force the tension to leave his body and failing. He reached his friend whose smile dropped, his knowing expression making Marco feel even worse, and his distressed scent leaked out. They walked down the hall, heading to the main entrance when Vic suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty hallway. Marco stayed silent as Vic dragged him behind a vending machine then pulled him into his arms. 

 

Marco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his body pressed flush against the slightly taller Omega as they wrapped their arms around each other. As soon as he breathed Vic’s familiar sweet and comforting smell Marco felt the tension begin to leave his body. He lost track of the number of times Vic comforted him with his body and his scent, allowing Marco free reign to both. And they never failed to calm Marco’s heart. His arms began to slacken as he lost himself in Vic’s cloying and soothing scent, his own despair filled one disappearing into nothing. 

 

“Better?” Vic asked once he sensed Marco’s zen state and calmer smell. 

 

Marco nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” Vic said, drawing Marco away from him and gave him a wide smile. He reached out and flicked some stray brown strands away from Marco’s forehead then rested his own there. They stood for a moment, the whole world fell away and just breathed each other in. “That’s what friends are for. Marco,” Vic whispered with a grin.

 

Marco snorted before he finally finished the joke, “Victor.” He lifted his head then took a step back, pulling his friend forward with him and towed him towards the main doors. “We should go. I got everything ready and it’s going to melt.”

 

Vic’s eyes widened, his hand still gripped firmly in Marco’s. “You serious?”

 

Marco smiled, his first genuine smile in over a week, a smile only Vic was able to make him feel. “Of course. I told you I’d do it.”

 

Vic grinned and his eyes closed in ecstasy. “God I love you.” 

 

“And you’re easy,” Marco joked and they both laughed. 

 

Twenty minutes later they reached the public park that no one went to because the jungle gym was too old and no one could be bothered to fix it. Weeds had taken over, littering the ground and attesting to the neglect the park had suffered. The jungle gym stood in the middle of a clumpy sand pit, looking haunted with rust growing across it like a rash. The metal benches looked war beaten, the paint peeling off and brown rust peeking out here and there. To everyone, this was a crappy park that no one bothered with. But to Marco and Vic, it was theirs. This is where they used to meet late at night when they’d sneak out of their homes to have their meetings in their ‘secret base.’ This is where Marco cried for the first time when he was eleven as he told Vic that he didn’t think he could ever work the metal. It’s where they met for the first time over fifteen years ago. The fact that no one came made it even more perfect.

 

“Was it hard?” Vic asked as they leaped onto one of the benches, sitting on the large square surface, ignoring how it creaked slightly under their combined weight. 

 

“A bit,” Marco confessed as he unzipped his bag and took out the cooler inside. “After three months though, I think I finally got it right. The problem I kept having was that the ice cream kept seeping into the cake and making it icky.”

 

Nervous, Marco opened the cooler and pulled out the ice cream cake he’s slaved over for three hours today after his shift at the front desk of the factory was over. When Vic made his whiny request for a homemade ice cream cake three months ago Marco told him to stop whining and do it himself. Somehow, the sly tongued Omega had talked Marco into making it for him and thus began the three most hellish months of his life. He’d made cake after cake after cake, using a variety of recipes he found online. Hell, he even went to some bakeries and asked for help! All to make his stupid best friend a frickin cake. He could have given up. Vic wouldn’t have blamed him for it considering how hard it was proving to be. But Marco hated that sense of defeat, hated to lose. So he tried, over and over. And this time, he finally got it.

 

Breathing steadily, Marco placed the tupperware box on the bench, glad when he saw it was still cool to the touch. Carefully, he lifted the lid and he and Vic looked down at the pristine looking white surface of the cake. 

 

“Looks good,” Vic stated.

 

“Let’s see how it tastes,” Marco said, steeling himself and feeling like he was about to go to battle. He pulled out the big kitchen knife he borrowed from his house, drew a steadying breath and cut into the cake, feeling the solid surface that was the ice cream and almost wept with joy when he felt how strong it was. It hadn’t melted! He kept his hand steady as he cut through, the knife plunging down when he reached the soft cakey layer underneath. 

 

Like he was a surgeon extracting an organ, he slowly extricated a slice and placed it on a plastic plate before handing it to Vic, holding it like he was worried it would fall apart any second. Wordlessly, his face blank, Vic took a fork from the cooler and cut off a small slice, making sure he got the frosted layer on top, the layer of pralines and cream ice cream, which Marco made from scratch, and the soft spongy vanilla cake at the bottom. 

 

Marco held his breath as Vic thrust the fork whole into his mouth then pulled it back out, chewing softly, his expression still neutral.

 

“Well?” Marco hissed.

 

Vic closed his eyes and Marco wanted to throttle him. Finally, Vic smiled, opened his eyes and gave him a thumbs up, the fork still clutched in his hand. “Good. Amazing! You did good Ace!” 

 

Marco laughed with relief then cut himself a slice, biting into it with relish and moaning with joy as the sweet flavour hit his taste buds. “So good,” he moaned.

 

He opened his eyes, smiling at Vic and finding the Omega staring at him. He gave his friend a quizzical look but Vic just grinned. “Don’t let anyone else eat this or they’ll tell you to become a baker.”

 

“No way,” Marco growled. “I’d rather deal with a 100 degree oven in my winter coat than make a living baking. I love cakes and sweets, but they’re a bitch to make.”

 

Vic laughed aloud, his head thrown back and Marco smiled. He loved it when he made Vic laugh with abandon. Vic let himself go in front of people but up to a point. He was still an Omega after all and couldn’t be completely free in expressing himself. Which is why Marco always let his anger show and swore freely. If Vic couldn’t say when he was angry or use an expletive even when the situation deserved it, then Marco could do it for the both of them. He always felt more comfortable when he said what he wanted anyway.

 

“So, how’s it going with the ing forging department? You looked good today,” Marco asked as they continued eating, moaning and closing their eyes as they enjoyed the sugary flavours of the cake every once in a while.

 

Vic frowned and Marco froze with the fork halfway to his mouth then lowered it back to his plate. “Not good huh?” he asked sympathetically. 

 

Vic sighed and put his plate down on the table, leaning his forearms onto his knees with a frown on his face. “Zan’s giving me a chance. She’s eager to see what I can do. And I can do it Ace, I really can!” Vic insisted, beseeching his friend to understand, glad when Marco nodded sincerely. “But these guys...the Alphas especially...they don’t think an Omega has any place near the ovens or molds or flames. It’s an Alpha and Beta world after all. It’s the first time an Omega is on the floor. They think I should just sit at the receptionist office or HR, or decorating or marketing, or,” he shuddered. “Sales. Like I want to sit at a desk all day and call companies in different cities to see if they want to buy our products. No thanks,” Vic ended with a snort. 

 

“I know what you mean,” Marco murmured and Vic shot him a guilty look. Marco smiled, letting his friend know that he wasn’t offended. “It’s fine. I know I’m not that good with metal. Yet. But you, you’ve got this Vic. And Zan is on your side. So you just need to show those pompous assholes that an Omega is just as good as an Alpha and a Beta.” Marco’s voice rose as he spoke, and he didn’t realize he’d clenched his right hand so hard it shook slightly. 

 

Vic smiled and Marco knew he understood. He wasn’t just fighting for himself, but for Marco too. They both loved metal. Loved the smell, the feel, the whole process from designing it to actually decorating it and seeing it sold. It’s one of the reasons they became best friends when they met. The only two Omegas who wanted to work with the raw metal itself rather than a desk job. When they told their teacher and parents during Career Day when they were in third grade everyone gave them puzzled and pitying looks. That’s when they knew they would have to prove themselves. And they did. Well Vic did. All Marco had done was prove he had the body for it. Now if he could only get his hands to work the way he wanted them to.

 

Suddenly, Vic leaned forward, placing their foreheads together, emitting a soothing and commiserating scent which Marco answered, their calming scents mingling around them, enveloping them in a rosy cloud. 

 

“We can do this Ace,” Vic whispered. “We’ll keep trying.”

 

Marco swallowed and nodded, placing his hand on top of Vic’s and inhaled their scent. “Yeah. We can do it.” 

 

“First, let’s finish this cake before it melts,” Vic chuckled.

 

“You’d better,” Marco growled as they leaned back and glowered at the grinning Omega. “Three months of hell for this stupid cake.”

 

“But it’s soooo good,” Vic said, taking a bite and smiling at him, his lips pressed together.

 

“So good,” Marco sighed as he caved and took another bite, both of them grinning as they attacked the cake till not even a speck was left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are just so cute I can't! I loved writing this chapter, our first glimpse into Marco and Vic on their own and their friendship. Oh, and if you're confused, Vic rarely calls Marco by his actual name and uses Ace instead. Their inside joke and nicknames will be explained later. 
> 
> I wrote about Omegas emitting their scents before in BTC and decided to go all out in this one. In my other stories, given that most of the characters were soldiers, they all had to suppress their scents most of the time. Since Theus is a different city and they are normal people I decided that scents are freely expressed here and the decision has been great! Here, we see how it's a way to communicate emotions, share bonds. There will be more as scents play into the story a lot.  
> We are also starting to get a sense of how sexism works in this story and the struggles Marco and Vic face as Omegas, especially given their career choice of working with metal, something no other Omega has done in Theus. Did I mention they're just so cute! 
> 
> Up next: we meet their families and see the parents that produced my lovable babies.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco groaned at the sound of his phone alarm blaring one of his favorite rock songs, the wailing voices filling the room. With a ferocious growl he kept banging his hand against the nightstand until he finally reached his phone and almost broke the screen as he shut the damn thing up. Calling on all his will power he sat up with a loud groan and stared blearily down at his lap. It took him a full forty seconds before he finally managed to roll off the bed, tripping a bit as usual on the blanket as he untangled himself and staggered out of his room to the bathroom.

“Morning Marco,” Clara said cheerfully as he passed by her. 

Marco could barely force his head to bob up and down as he bumped into the door panel, barely registered the blow, and entered the bathroom. He splashed his face with water several times before he was finally able to open his eyes. He looked up at his reflection, noting the usual morning crow’s nest of dark brown curls and shook his head. God he hated mornings. Which made it hard when he and Vic had sleepovers. Even as kids his morning loving friend would wake him with lots of jostling and smiles, sometimes he’d even frickin sing! And Marco would glare and growl and try and punch him on his way to the bathroom. He knew Vic did it partly because it was fun and Marco’s defenses were so down. Why were they friends? 

His brain still unable to function at a normal level he pulled off his boxers and shirt and stepped into the shower, feelings himself coming to life under the almost burning water cascading down his head, neck and back. With a sigh of contentment he took his time. He loved morning showers. That first jolt of hot water, his muscles loosening, his eyes finally opening fully and his brain slowly beginning to function. Vic always said it was like he went in a zombie robot and someone turned on a switch inside him and after Marco pampered himself with a nice long shower he always emerged as a living human. 

“Well, nice to see you more awake,” his mom teased him thirty minutes later as he entered the kitchen, his hair still damp. Marco smiled warily and sat down, eyeing his dad’s dark yellow work overalls with envy while his dad watched the morning news on his phone. The glum mood he’s been in for the last two years returned as he looked down at his own work uniform, a light yellow shirt, dark yellow pants and tie. A presentable Omega to greet customers with a smile. A smile he had to force and was told wasn’t bright enough on almost a daily basis. 

“Tea’s ready,” Clara said with a pointed nod.

Nodding thankfully Marco poured himself a cup of the sweetened milk tea he and his mom enjoyed while his dad had black coffee with two sugars. Marco sighed with contentment after the first warm sip, feeling it’s heat spread through his bones. He always did like things that were warmer. Hot showers, hot tea, soups, he even prefers summer over winter. Usually, Omegas prefered cold things, probably because of their natural heats every few weeks, but Marco, as usual, had always been different. Even when his parents and teachers tried to get him to drink cold juices at school he’d sneak his own thermos of hot tea instead. He’d gotten in trouble a lot for being sneaky about it but eventually everyone gave up. Apparently he had that effect on a lot of people.

“Anything exciting today?” Clara asked as she finally sat down, placing a plate stacked high with pancakes next to the plate of eggs and bacon already on the table. 

He saw his dad jolt for a second and knew despite his oblivious demeanor, he was paying a great deal of attention to his only son. Sometimes it annoyed him, but right now it warmed his heart, knowing how much his dad loved him despite destroying his work a couple of weeks ago. 

“Well, we’re working on a new proposal for a deal with Argo. Right Dad?” Marco asked.

Giving up his pretense, Noah turned off his phone and faced his family. “Yes we are. I heard about it from some of the people in the research department. They’re busy collecting all the data the marketing team needs for their proposal.” He avoided Marco’s eyes as he shovelled some food onto his plate. Marco knew what his dad was burning to ask him. When he was in a dark mood he’d let his dad squirm but he was feeling good today so he decided to let him off easy.

“They asked me to help with the research,’ Marco said carefully. 

Clara clapped her hand to her mouth and Noah froze, his gaze still on his plate before he finally looked up, his expression strained, causing Marco to smile. People said Omegas always had to restrain themselves but Marco didn’t see it that way. Growing up with an Omega mother and Beta father, he always felt his father had to clamp down on his emotions more. Not just as a man, but as a Beta he was expected to be more stoic, more in control of himself compared to Alphas and Omegas. He could never express himself as freely and act too strong like an Alpha or too weak like an Omega. As an adult, Marco had a better understanding of his dad’s behavior, knowledge he wished he had growing up. 

“It’s a step,” Marco continued, staring into his father’s eyes. “I didn’t think they’d do it since they’re not really happy with me at reception. Guess they want to try giving me a different role.”

“That’s wonderful Marco!” Clara exclaimed with a huge smile. “Right Noah?”

His father cleared his throat and nodded. “That’s great Marco. I know how much you don’t like being at the reception desk. Research, being with people less might be a better fit for you. If you do well there they might not even move you anymore, like to marketing.”

Marco frowned. “Yeah. Can you imagine me talking on the phone and trying to convince some hoity-toity Heracles or Plutus people that we know better than them?”

His dad snorted and Marco smiled, his heart soaring. It’s been several months since he was able to make his dad laugh. He felt a wave of shame as he admitted part of that reason was his growing agitation with work. For the last three years, there’s always been an ever present tension between them. Sometimes though, like now, they were able to blow past it and talk and laugh like they used to. Marco really wished things could go back to the way they were. What would it take for him and his dad to be OK again?

Swallowing past the lump in his throat Marco put some pancakes on his plate and slathered them with syrup. He saw his dad shake his head, a small smile on his lips and grinned slightly as well. 

“Well, I’m happy for you Marco,” Clara continued. “Keep us posted OK?”

“Will do Mom,” Marco replied around a mouth full of food. 

“And you Noah?” Clara asked. “What’s going on with you?”

Noah sighed and Marco tensed. He could feel his mom’s scent change slightly, reflecting his own tension and sent her a soothing wave to which she nodded appreciatively. Noah frowned, his dull sense making him oblivious of his family’s tension.

“Well, we’re still trying to figure out how to complete those pipes for that new factory in Corna. Because they can’t pay for the metal we actually need to support the weight of the water they’re using it for it’s proving very tricky. The physics department are working around the clock trying to solve it while we run experiments. Nothing is working so far though.”

Clara shook her head and Marco frowned. He’d heard his dad complain about this project for months and sensed the discontent surrounding it around the factory. “No plans of passing it along to another factory?” Marco asked cautiously.

Noah frowned and Marco worried that he’d upset his father with his suggestion. The Levington factory wasn’t in dire straits but neither could it afford to let business opportunities go. 

“Don’t think I or other people haven’t thought about it,” Noah said, making Marco’s eyes widen with surprise. Noah looked up, noting Marco’s reaction and smiled warily. “I know, I know. It’s almost treasonous to say but there it is. This job really is feeling like a waste of time and it’s not like we’re getting paid extra for the time we’re spending just figuring it out. Since we have a special deal with Corna as a city because of their refugee system, we cut them some slack and they only pay for the parts and actual labour. Right now, we’re wasting more resources, time and money then we’ll get back.”

“Then why-?”

“It’s pride son,” Noah said softly, his grip on his fork tightening. “Mr. Levington doesn’t want to admit that we failed. He’s a very proud Alpha.”

Marco looked down at his plate, his saddened and frustrated scent releasing into the room. His mom sniffed and touched his hand gently. 

He didn’t know if his dad noticed the gesture and figured out what was going on even if couldn’t smell it but he quickly changed the subject.

“How’s Vic doing in the forging department?” 

Marco frowned and his dad tensed. Smoothing his features, Marco tried to sound as blase as possible. “Well, he is doing the work well. Whether he’ll get acknowledged for it is another matter,” he grumbled the second part.

“People are watching him,” Noah said firmly. He could feel his father’s eyes burning on him and finally looked into them, swallowing at the intensity there. “They know what he can do. No one can argue with the facts.”

Marco nodded, his throat tight at the familiar words. “Yeah. Yeah they can’t argue with facts.”

Noah smiled gently and nodded at their still mostly full plates. “We should finish up and get going or we’ll be late.”

Wordlessly, they made their way through their breakfast, Marco fighting back the swell of emotions his father seemed to get out of him without even trying. 

 

Vic whistled as he glided down the staircase to the dining room for breakfast. He loved whistling. He’d been doing it since the moment he could pucker his lips properly and make a single tune. Over the years he’d added many songs he can whistle to his repertoire. When he was happy, he usually busted one out. He grinned, thinking of how Marco skips when he’s happy and no one was around. While Vic had no problem playing the part of the sweet, kind, and patient Omega, which he usually was anyway, Marco refused to do it. Hence why he tried to hide his more ‘Omega side’ when others were around, sticking to his customary surly expressions and grunts and never skipped in public even if he was feeling so happy he could burst. 

Growing up, people always called them bright and dark, the sun and the shadow and a lot of other silly names that reflected their contrasting personalities. They just laughed at how ignorant everyone was, choosing to believe the superficial layers they saw. It was fine though if no one else knew how sweet and gentle Marco truly was he thought with a smirk. 

“What are you plotting that you grin like that?” Vanessa asked as he stepped into the dining room.

“Nothing,” Vic replied and sat down across from his sister, his smile widening when she remained suspicious. 

“If people only knew how evil you really are,” she said, shaking her head.

“Nessa,” Trent said in a warning voice as he entered the room, carrying in a plate of eggs and toast. 

“It’s fine Mom,” Vic assured him. “It’s how we joke around.”

“It’s not fine,” Trent protested. “You’re tone and comments have become more ...aggressive Nessa.”

“She’s growing up Trent. Her hormones are changing that’s why.”

Vic looked up and nodded in greeting as his father Ezra Hyland entered the room. Despite being already over forty, the tall Alpha looked good for his age, his red hair which he’d passed on to both of his children barely showing flecks of grey. His eyes, a dark blue, were still sharp, observing all the occupants of the room as he sat down. 

“Morning Father,” Vanessa said formally.

Ezra nodded while Vic hid a frown by scooping food onto his plate. Ever since she graduated a few months ago and started working in the factory his younger sister had become more formal with their father. Vic never did that, ever, and figured it was an Alpha thing. But it still rubbed him the wrong way. If they were at work sure, he’d show his dad the proper respect due a boss. However, at home he was just Dad and should be treated that way.

“Hey Dad,” Vic said after he managed to control his irritation so no scent accidentally leaked out. “Did Zan tell you about the new pieces we finished off yesterday?”

Ezra looked at his son speculatively for a few seconds before he smiled gently. “She did. She took me on a tour.”

Vic’s jaw dropped. “When did she do that? I didn’t see you on the floor!” he exclaimed indignantly.

“After everyone left. I usually like to stay behind and inspect some of the departments.”

Vic knew that, knew how involved and hands on his dad was, which was why he was his hero growing up. He’d longed for stories about his work, listened eagerly as he bounced on the couch next to him, peppering him with questions while the Alpha laughed, patted his head, and indulged the eager child. Vic loved metal, and he knew a big part of that was due to his father’s influence. 

Despite Vic’s unconventional goals, he and his father never really fought. The few times his usually easy going father showed his full Alpha rage were times when he and Marco took risks that could place them in danger. Even when he told Ezra his dream of actually working the metal years ago, the Alpha didn’t even look shocked, unlike everyone else. He simply nodded and told him to do his best and they’ll see how it goes. So far, Vic’s work was perfect but hearing Ezra’s approval still mattered to him. A lot. 

“And?” he asked, stamping down on his anxiety.

“Zan pointed out the two you're working on,” Ezra said slowly and Vic wanted to scream. He knew his dad was thinking, he always thought before he spoke, weighed his every word. Which is why he desperately wanted to hear what he thought! “It looked good. I didn’t see any rough edges. No signs of difficulty during transitions. It was a clean job and looks ready for the finishing touches.” 

Vic exhaled and smiled and could see his mom nodding out of the corner of his eye. 

“Awesome!” Vic said, fist pumping the air. “I’m pretty proud of them actually. I think they would be a great new addition to the wall they’re making at the playground. I also had some ideas on how it can be decorated.”

“Yeah. I saw the sketches,” Vanessa said with disinterest. “They looked...fun I guess.”

“It’s a playground Ness,” Vic drawled. “It’s supposed to be fun.” 

“I didn’t say it’s bad,” Vanessa shot back. “You know I don’t get the art side of all this.”

Vic’s expression softened and he sent a wave of apology and reassurance to his sister. He saw her nose wrinkle and then she sighed, releasing her own comforted response. His parents exchanged quick smiles and Vic shook his head. Even though they were adults their parents were still happy anytime they saw their kids getting along. It was kinda cute actually.

“It’s fine Ness. I told you I’ll help you with that. How’s the manhole cover you were given yesterday coming along?”

Vanessa sighed. “It’s...OK I guess. I started trying to create a general pattern like you said. I turned in half of a first draft yesterday and Avery didn’t say anything so I guess it was good.”

“That’s great Nessa,” Trent exclaimed. “See. You’re getting the hang of it.”

“Keep at it Vanessa,” Ezra added. “Once they see you understand the basics of decorating they’ll transfer you. Don’t let your frustration make you shut down.”

Vanessa nodded and Vic let himself hope that this time, his sister will listen to their advice and not pull herself down. Vic and his parents had said similar words for years but they didn’t always work. His sister, like a true Alpha, had a lot of pride, was stubborn and competitive. In a word, a perfectionist. Especially with herself. Even when she was six and failed a spelling bee she’d grounded herself as punishment, refusing to leave the house no matter how much they tried to tell her it was fine until she learned all the words she got wrong. 

In some ways, her strict attitude allowed her to excel. In other ways, it made her difficult and pessimistic. Usually she aimed all that negative energy at herself. But ever since she started her apprenticeship and faced daily challenges that she couldn’t overcome she began to become more outwardly aggressive, more argumentative. People often misunderstood, thinking she was just being another difficult Alpha but Vic and his parents knew it was her way of punishing herself, of expressing her frustration with herself. She rarely if ever blamed others, taking on everything big and small. It broke all their hearts and they really wished she’d stop beating herself up about every little thing. Which is why Vic was always patient with her, always encouraging her and giving her praises. Not that it always worked but he couldn’t do nothing.

“When’s Marco coming over?” Trent suddenly asked. “I wanted to show him how the new tomatoes are doing.”

“I’ll text him and let him know. He’s been pretty excited about them,” Vic replied.

“How is he doing?” Ezra asked carefully. “I ran into Clara the other day and she said he’s still stuck at the receptionist department.”

Vic frowned, irritated on his best friend’s behalf. “Yeah. They refuse to move him even though it’s clear he’s not a people person.”

“Marco needs a job where he can work with his hands and brain,” Trent added. “He’s always been bright and eager. It’s sad people don’t see that. He has so much potential if they just put him where his strengths shine instead of trying to force him into their small boxes.”

No one spoke, all thinking about the prickly Omega they knew and loved and the impression the rest of the world had.

“If he would just smile a bit-” Ezra began but both Trent and Vic sent him dark looks. He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. “Just saying,” he mumbled, shoveling eggs onto his fork and inhaled it in one bite. 

“No one can ever make Marco do anything he doesn’t want to,” Trent stated.

“Except Vic,” Vanessa said with a smirk. “You have this strange power over him that makes it hard for him to say no. I have to say, it’s kinda sad and fun to watch at the same time.”

“Why sad?” Vic asked.

“Because it’s like you drag him to do whatever you want. Doesn’t matter what he thinks,” Vanessa stated.

Vic glared, releasing a scent of irritation and indignation. “I never force Marco to do anything. If he really doesn’t want to do something I back off.”

“Then why does he look reluctant sometimes?” Vanessa shot back. 

“That’s just how he is!” Vic said. He shook his head angrily, his negative scent increasing every second. He hated when people imposed their own ideas on his relationship with Marco. It didn’t matter what they thought. They understood each other and that’s all that mattered. But hearing it from his sister like that, it was hard not to get royally pissed off. 

“Enough Vanessa,” Ezra said calmly. “Vic is right. Marco has always been a strong willed Omega. I’m sure if he agrees to some of the things your brother says, he’s not as opposed to it as it appears.”

Vic closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He didn’t open them again until his scent disappeared, looking his sister in the eye. “Don’t try and figure out my friendship with Marco. You’ll always be dead wrong.”

Vanessa gave him a strange look but before Vic could ask her about it Ezra’s phone beeped. 

“Sorry, I gotta head in early. If you two are finished I can give you a ride.”

Vic quickly finished off his plate while his sister grabbed her bag. Trent rushed to the kitchen, and thrust their lunch coolers into their hands as all three rushed out the door, already planning their work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this later than I hoped. I've been so swamped lately I haven't had a chance to write anything. As you can tell, Marco has a tricky relationship with Noah and I wanted to write more about it and explore it before I posted this one. 
> 
> Anyway, don't our Omegas have the most supportive and loving families ever! It's esp great to see how much Marco is loved given how the story started and his 'prickly' personality. As usual with my stories, there are always layers and more going on between the lines, and in this chapter, this is namely Marco's relationship with Noah. On the other hand, Vic's relationship with his own parents is a lot more straightforward but no less interesting I think. I esp liked comparing how scents work in an Omega/Beta house vs Omega/Alpha one. I have to admit, as much as I'm loving exploring Marco and Vic's relationship, I am equally excited about the family dynamics with their mothers, fathers and Vanessa. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed another fluffy chapter that reveals the families our two cutie pies grew up in. Up next, a more Marco focused chapter. Hopefully up next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco stared at his computer screen, pretending not to notice how irritated his co-worker Sean was down the counter from him. Not feeling like being subtle anymore, Sean released an impatient scent, one the Beta customer he was speaking to couldn’t detect. Marco pretended to type. 

“Yes sir,” Sean said with a professional smile. “I will speak to the proper department and get back to you on that. Again, I’m so sorry for our mistake.”

The customer left and Marco began to countdown silently in his head. 3, 2, 1.

“You suck,” Sean hissed, the smaller Omega standing next to him and leaning into his personal space. Marco didn’t even flinch, pretending to read over the document he wrote. “I kept signaling you to come and help me.”

“Yes, I know,” Marco said blandly. “Because having two Omegas fawn over him would make him calm down more than just one smiling Omega. No thanks.”

Sean glared and Marco sighed and finally looked at him. “I’m not sorry.”

“You never are!” Sean burst out. “Look, I get you don’t want to be here. Honestly, I don’t want you here and neither do the customers. You suck at talking to people.”

“Then ask to have me transferred out of here,” Marco said, letting some emotion creep into his voice. He wasn’t even ashamed that it was desperation. “They gave me some research to do for the new project. Tell them to just make it permanent instead of me just lending a hand. And I’ll be out of everyone’s hair.”

Sean sighed and shook his head. “I tried already the last five times you asked. Until HR says so, you’re stuck here.” 

Marco growled and Sean gave him a commiserating look. If the composed Omega could he’d probably growl too.

“How is your research going by the way?” Sean asked, his tone lighter.

Marco turned back to his laptop and pulled up the document he was actually working on, turning the screen to show Sean. “Pretty good actually. They asked me to figure out the calculation of cost versus various metals they’re thinking of using. It’s kinda fun.”

“Fun huh,” Sean said, wrinkling his nose. “I never liked math.”

Marco almost said that Omegas weren’t encouraged to like math but kept it to himself. “I did.”

Sean didn’t say anything and Marco knew he was filing it away as yet another example of how odd Marco was. None of the Omegas outright hated him or disliked him. They just didn’t understand him. They tried to involve him in the work, tried to teach him, and when all else failed, tried to get him transferred. He wouldn’t say he had any actual friends in the factory but he didn’t have frenemies as Vic liked to call them either. It was better than back at school when some of the Omegas took his rebellions as a personal attack on their gender and went out of their way to show him that they didn't appreciate what they perceived as Marco looking down on them. God he hated his classmates.Well, some of them anyway. 

“Why don’t you go work on it in the back?” Sean asked kindly.

“You sure?” 

Sean nodded. “You’re not much help here anyway and you seem to really like those...calculations. Just go focus on that.”

Marco gave Sean a grateful smile, picked up his laptop and went into the break room where he lost himself in the numbers he was crunching for the next several hours. It wasn’t until his fellow Omegas came in for lunch that he realized how much time had passed. He still wasn’t done but he should by the end of the day. He shot a quick email to the supervisor of the research department to let her know and requested a meeting for the end of the day. She replied quickly, shocked at how fast he worked and said that her schedule was packed today but they can meet first thing tomorrow morning. He smiled softly, proud of the praise and feeling accomplished for the first time since he joined the factory two years ago.

The other Omegas noticed his bright mood and asked him what was going on. Bashful yet proud, Marco told them and they exclaimed happily, cheering him on and wishing him a speedy transfer to a department he actually liked. For the first time, Marco felt connected to his co-workers. They easily could have complained and gotten him fired, ostracized him, or made his job even more hellish. Instead, they took up his slack, which really wasn’t fair of him, and genuinely wanted him to find his place. When he did get transfered, he wouldn’t forget it. And prayed his new co-workers were just as understanding of his ‘unique personality’ as it’s been called. 

After lunch, Marco focused on his research, determined to complete it so he can present it perfectly the next day. 

“Marco,” a soft voice sang. 

Smiling, Marco saved the document. “Victor,” he sang back. Closing his laptop he turned and found his best friend grinning at him from the doorway, still wearing his own coveralls. 

“Ready to roll Ace?” Vic asked.

Nodding, Marco put his laptop in his bag and left the backroom. Calling out a goodbye to Sean they left the factory, feeling themselves slipping into their own world as they walked away from everyone. Relaxed now, Marco shared his day with Vic, letting his excitement show in his voice, face and scent. 

“That’s great Ace!” Vic said when Marco finally finished, making the Omega blush. “I really really hope this convinces them that your talents are going to waste at that stupid front desk.”

“Me too,” Marco said dramatically. “And so do the others. They’ve been so patient with me so far. It’s not fair to them either.”

“Were you really that bad?” Vic asked with a grimace.

Marco nodded vehemently. “So bad! I tried at first as you know, but it just didn’t work. Apparently Alphas felt I was being too rebellious, Betas thought I was rude and Omegas were thrown aback, like I was insulting them. Some of the others tried to teach me how to behave-”

“Ah yes, the Marco reformation training seminar,” Vic said with a dramatic sigh. “With pure intentions, your fellow Omegas tried to coach their emotionally inept co-worker...just to fall flat on their faces.”

“They said I got more tense and...creepy after that,” Marco grumbled. “Not my fault! I tried to smile the way they taught me but it didn’t feel natural.”

“That’s because it wasn’t,” Vic insisted. “Just leave all the fake smiles to us. Just stay the natural way you are Ace and everyone will be better off.”

Marco smiled gratefully, glad that at least one person seemed to understand him and accept him completely. He hated to think how his life would be if he hadn’t met Vic when they were in kindergarten. From the beginning the two gravitated to each other when their teachers took them to the playground to ease them into the first day of school. They became best friends by the end of the first day. Which was great because it didn’t take long for others to figure out that Marco was..different for lack of a better word. Even at five, he didn’t like being told what to do or smile or act shy just because he had to. He was too busy running around, having fun and being himself. 

“Hey, remember our KG2 teacher?” Marco suddenly asked. “What was her name?”

“Ah. Ms Evelyn. She was a really sweet Beta.”

“As I recall you had her wrapped around your finger,” Marco said archly. “It wasn’t like I was any worse than you. We both kept jumping into the pond behind the school. I still can’t believe you managed to wriggle us out of getting punished.”

“She was such a sucker for an innocent face,” Vic smirked. “It was her own fault for believing crocodile tears and that Omegas were genuinely earnest and contrite.”

Marco snorted. “Yeah, which is probably why karma bit you in the ass by giving us Mr. Kirn the next year. Now that was one sharp Omega.”

Vic frowned. “I still can’t believe how many times he made me stand in the back of the room. He barely punished you!”

“That’s cuz I never argued or tried to weasel my way out of trouble. I accepted the consequences of my actions.”

“Oh, so I’m a weasel now!” Vic exclaimed and they both stared at each other before dissolving into laughter, their happy scents mingling together. 

Reminiscing about their childhood, they quickly reached Vic’s family workshop behind his house. 

“OK, ready to retry that manhole cover?” Vic asked as they closed the workshop door and dropped their bags next to it. 

“Yes,” Marco said, that fire inside him starting to burn at the thought of soon feeling the cool then malleable touch of the metal. “I think I made one side too thin.”

“You did,” Vic said with a nod. “You seem to still have trouble applying the theory behind balancing your pieces. Let’s keep practicing and hopefully you’ll start to get it soon.”

Rolling up their sleeves they got to work, focused on their project and determined that by the end of the month Marco will finally create a piece that is perfectly balanced. 

 

Hours later, Marco walked home, staring up at the moon occasionally. Vic managed to help him even out the manhole cover he made. Tomorrow they’ll start adding the details, which Vic excelled at and Marco found unpleasant. He was never good at art or drawing. Unless it was outlines and sketches. Or diagrams. At the thought, his mind wandered to the data he collected the last couple of days and his meeting tomorrow. He’d always loved math and physics but never seriously thought about focusing on that as a career. All his life, he’s only thought of actually forging the metal. Maybe he should...

Shaking his head, Marco banished the thought. No! He wasn’t ready to give up on his dream yet. So what if he liked numbers and diagrams? It would help him even more with creating his pieces . Didn’t mean he had to switch careers. Not that he had a career he thought sourly.

“Bad day?”

Marco almost tripped on nothing at the sound of the familiar voice.

“Careful!” Jared called out, grabbing Marco’s arm to help steady him.

Marco blushed with embarrassment, his bare arm burning under the Alpha’s touch. “Thanks,” he said, fighting the urge to yank his arm back. “Wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Jared grinned, still grasping Marco’s arm. “What were you so focused on then?”

Marco felt his blush increase the longer Jared looked down at him, the longer he touched him. His face must be as red as a tomato now, his neck feeling like it was on fire. 

“Just...this presentation I have to do tomorrow,” Marco blurted out.

Jared’s eyes widened. “Really? You’re already giving presentations?! That’s great Marco.”

Marco swallowed, really wishing Jared would let go so he can think straight. “It’s not really,” he mumbled, hating how weak and awkward he sounded. It wasn’t the first time he was uncomfortable being around another person. Usually though he would look sullen, hunch his shoulders and mumble to hide his discomfort. When it came to Jared, he got tongue tied and apparently blushed like an idiot. Why wouldn’t Jared let go?

“Don’t say that,” Jared protested. “Take every little bit you do as an accomplishment. That’s my advice to you as someone who's been where you are.” Jared laughed, making Marco’s heart skip a beat and he couldn’t do anything but stare. 

Jared stopped laughing, gazing down at him with a soft smile. He couldn’t think of anything to say so he stared back. He couldn’t see Jared’s eyes with only a few street lights around but he imagined the blue color, so much nicer and prettier than his dull brown. He was ashamed of how many times he’d just stared at those eyes from a distance, unable to look away.

Jared’s beautiful eyes widened and it took Marco a few seconds to notice and begin searching for the reason. He looked around, saw nothing. Sniffed..and that’s when he smelled it and his eyes widened as well. Because he could smell...himself. And it was a scent he’d never ever released before. It was sweet and ...innocent, and, Marco pulled his arm back violently with horror when he realized it, endearment. 

He looked back at Jared who only looked at him in confusion and felt his stomach drop. Without a word he ran past the Alpha, not stopping until he slammed the front door of his house, ignored his mother’s voice calling his name and locked himself in his room. He leaned on the closed door, breathing heavily then sank onto his haunches, grabbed his face and screamed into his hands. What had he done? How could he have been so stupid? How could he release his scent in front of Jared? And it wasn’t even a normal scent but one that revealed that he liked the Alpha. In a romantic way. At the thought he screamed into his cupped hands, wishing he could just hole up in his room and never come out. 

 

Neil absently watched the comedy show that was playing, waiting for it to end and his favorite thriller to start when he heard someone enter the room. The couch dipped and he saw his brother sit next to him out of the corner of his eye. They sat silently, both waiting for the show to end.

“Can I ask you something?” Jared suddenly asked.

“Sure,” Neil replied, still looking at the screen.

“What do you think of Marco?”

It took a few seconds for Neil to register what Jared was asking him, then another few seconds to get over his shock that his older brother, who he loved as a sibling but never considered a friend or someone he can share his true feelings and thoughts with, was asking him about his friend. The implication of that was something he couldn’t get over and he simply stared at Jared’s patient expression. 

“I’m just asking,” Jared said when he realized Neil still wasn’t over his shock. “He’s around and you’ve known him for a long time. I haven’t spent much time with him but he seems..interesting. Kinda..cute.”

“You think Marco’s cute?” Neil burst out. The only person who ever called the prickly Omega that was Vic and the guy was a weirdo. Never did he think anyone normal, much less his brother, would say Marco and cute in the same sentence.

Jared shrugged, not even looking embarrassed about the outrageous comment he made. “Yeah. He’s always so shy and eager. He strikes me as someone serious and hard working. You know I like people like that. But I don’t know much else about him. So I thought I’d ask you.”

Neil didn’t know what to say, his first rational thought about Vic and what his best friend would do if he found out that Jared, the Alpha Marco had been mooning over for over half their lives, was interested in him. He imagined Vic’s panic, his crushed expression and his hand curled into a fist.

“He’s...not for you,” he finally ground out.

“What do you mean?” Jared asked with confusion. “Is he already dating someone?”

“No,” Neil confessed through clenched teeth.

“Then what’s the problem? I just want to know what he’s like before I make a move. Like, is he high maintenance or the type to hide how he really feels? Is he all shy and innocent on the outside but manipulative on the inside?”

Those words described Vic so well that if he wasn’t having a small anxiety attack he’d laugh that his best friend was Jared’s view of the worst kind of mate. 

“No,” Neil said slowly. “He’s...tricky, but not like that. He’s more the type not to talk about how he feels. He’s not the best with people.”

Jared suddenly smiled and Neil blinked, surprised that his brother seemed actually excited about that fact. 

“I can tell. Which I have to say, is part of what I find cute about him.”

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t sit here talking about the person his best friend loved with his brother. He had to do something but he didn’t know what. For some insane reason Jared seemed drawn to Marco. Because he was shy and awkward! 

“You might not want to spring it on him,” Neil rushed, sitting up on the couch in agitation. “Marco isn’t good with surprises. Like I said, he’s bad with people and doesn’t know how to have normal interactions.”

“Noted,” Jared simply replied and Neil suppressed a growl of frustration. What the hell could he say to dissuade his brother?

“He doesn’t act like a normal Omega,” Neil said carefully. He wanted to drive his brother away but, despite his differences with Marco, he didn’t actually dislike the guy enough to bash him, even behind his back. No way could he dredge up the Omega’s weaknesses and what others perceived as flaws. It just wasn’t right. 

“I can sense that,” Jared said. “I saw you guys hanging around school and the house sometimes. He seems quieter around me and other people. But he laughs and smiles with you guys.” Jared’s smile turned more wistful, his eyes almost dreamy which made Neil sick to his stomach. “Hopefully I can make him act like that.”

Giving Neil’s hair a small tousle Jared got up and left, leaving him behind to pick up his shattered brain after the bombshell Jared just dropped.

Well, fuck. What was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. I am officially setting up a schedule because I can't believe I ignored this story for so long. My life has gotten so crazy the last few weeks and I just forgot. So I'll be updating on Wednesdays. 
> 
> A very Marco focused chapter where we get to see our tricky Omega at work, in a job he sucks at and he doesn't bother to hide it, and another cute Marco and Vic scene. Any ship names come to mind yet? These two really deserve one. But then Jared came in and our little love triangle finally starts! All because of Marco's scent. Told you it would have lots of functions in this story.  
> Anyone change their opinion of Neil in this chapter? Despite his testy relationship with Marco, he genuinely cares about Vic and has strong morals. He's a secret favorite of mine in this story ;). 
> 
> Up next: a chapter focused on our cute Omegas at work.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Marco drew a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stood still for a few seconds. When he felt he could enter the room without revealing any nerves he opened his eyes, exhaled and walked through the door. 

 

As soon as he walked in he felt all eyes turn to him and he was glad he took those extra few seconds to control himself. Calmly, he surveyed the room. It was only the second time he’s been here and last time he was too nervous about submitting his report to notice anything beyond the rows of desks in the medium sized room with only one wall with windows. This time, he took his time looking at the various Omegas and Betas sitting at their desks, all of them eyeing him. Despite, or because of, his bad people skills, Marco had gotten really good at reading people and guessing their moods and emotions, a skill he put to full use now. Some seemed suspicious while some were cautious. He knew he’d created a reputation for himself over the last two years as being difficult. He really really wished now that he’d made more of an effort to thwart that reputation. He did note that some looks were bland and knew they were the ones who either didn’t hear the rumors, fat chance of that, or were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He’d take it.

 

“Hello Marco,” his new supervisor Julia said as she walked over, the Beta smiling at him warmly. “Thanks for coming on time.”

 

“Wasn’t going to be late on my first day,” Marco said. He saw some eyes rolls, some heads shakes and clenched his right hand for a second so his face didn’t react. He really needed to watch what he said. That was the problem with spending all his time with Vic who loved Marco’s blase attitude and Neil who antagonized him every chance he got. 

 

If she was offended Julia didn’t show it, chuckling and waving him to follow her instead. “Good attitude. I think you’ll enjoy the work here. This will be your desk.” 

 

Marco barely blinked as he looked down at the desk she pointed at, sandwiched between a male and female Omega who were eyeing him warily. He didn’t know what freaked him out more, the fact that he clearly wasn’t wanted, the close proximity to the other Omegas, or having a desk when all he wanted was to be out and using his hands. 

 

“Hello,” Marco forced out, nodding politely at his new neighbours. 

 

The female smiled slightly and nodded back while the male’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“This is Tasha and Chris. If you need any help don’t hesitate to ask them,” Julia said. “Just put your bag down and I’ll introduce you to the rest of the department.”

 

Marco obeyed, keeping his face neutral as he met the other ten people in his new department, memorizing their names right away. If he thought he could make them relax by meeting him he was dead wrong. Looks like this was one of those times when the rumors were better than reality. Sure, some people managed to smile politely at him and welcome him, but most still looked at him like they thought he was a bomb ready to go off any second. Well, he was going to prove all these jerks wrong if it killed him!

 

After a half hour briefing with Julia about his general duties and expectations for the week he went back to his desk and found Tasha and Chris busy on their laptops. Without a word, he sat down, opened his laptop and began working on the extra research Julia requested. She was impressed with his math skills the other day and wanted him to run more numbers. Soon, Marco lost himself in the calculations, forgetting the world around him as usual. 

 

“Marco!” 

 

Marco jumped, banging his knees against the desk with a bang and winced.

 

“You OK?” Tasha asked with concern. “Sorry. I called your name a few times.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Marco said with a grimace, rubbing his knee under the desk. “I usually zone out when I focus on something. Sorry I wasn’t listening.”

 

Tasha started but before Marco could figure out why, she smiled. And he was pretty sure it was warmer than before. 

 

“We’re breaking for lunch. We usually go to the common room down the hall if you want to join us. Did you bring your own food?”

 

Marco nodded, pulling out the cooler his mom prepared that morning. 

 

“Great! I’ll show you the way.” 

 

Maroc silently followed Tasha out, noting that everyone else had already left. Damn, he really needed to not zone out so much. 

 

“Here we are!” Tasha announced with a flourish. “It’s not big but it’s good enough. It doesn’t smell, there are a couple of microwaves and a kettle and tea bags and comfy couches.”

 

Marco looked around the room and noticed with a weary sigh that once again he was the center of attention. Chris was sitting with a group of six male and female Omegas on some couches they placed in a three sided square shape with a coffee table in the middle. The four Betas were sitting at the main table on desk chairs, chatting away. Marco was trying to figure out where to sit when Tasha made her way over to the couches where the Omegas sat. 

 

“Scoot over Patrick. There’s room here Marco,” Tasha said, waving Marco over. 

 

Telling himself that this wasn’t like the first day of school and he was a grown ass man didn’t stop his nerves from spiking and heart racing. He was glad he had a reputation for not being much of a talker because he couldn’t form a sentence right now to save his life, not with everyone eyeing him like they were seeing something from outer space. 

 

Wordlessly, he sat down next to Tasha on the edge of the couch, pulled out his sandwich and began to eat. Gradually, everyone began to talk again and after a few minutes Marco felt himself relax. He could actually taste his food now and enjoyed the extra layer of sweetened cheese his mom added. She really was the best cook ever.

 

By the time they headed back to their desks Marco was feeling his first day was a success. He didn’t have to talk to anyone. No one argued with him or asked him rude questions. He was ignored and allowed to sit with them which suited him perfectly. Feeling happy for the first time in two years at the factory, Marco got back to work, losing himself in the numbers again. 

  
  
  


_ Why are people such assholes? _ Vic thought angrily as he threw his gloves into his locker and slammed it shut for good measure. He was alone in the locker room which was the only reason he let his frustration show. His first successful forging last week seemed like a distant memory and Vic wished he could just punch every single person who pissed him off, which felt like everyone. 

 

Clearly, having an Omega on the metalwork floor was rubbing most of the Alphas the wrong way, and some of the Betas. He hadn’t had to deal with this crap so far because he’d been doing ‘Omega jobs.’ But ever since his transfer three weeks ago and his first step into the actual forging and metal making process, things haven’t been going well. 

 

Yes, he did his work, flawlessly he might add. Really, Zan had very little to complain about. But no one else felt the same way. At first, it was little things. He was keenly aware of people staring at him, which he ignored, focusing on his work instead. Then he began to notice some of his tools were missing. When he asked for them he’d find out that people ‘borrowed’ them, a big no in the forging room. Everyone had their own tools, their own work space. You risked losing a finger if you took someone else’s equipment since they were personal. Some even engraved their names on them. The message was clear. No one saw him as a serious worker so his tools were fair game. The Omega thing to do would have been to get a bigger toolbox to fit everything in it and lock it after taking out what he needed. 

 

But Vic decided to take the other road, the more Marco road, and ‘borrowed’ other people’s tools instead, starting with the main instigator. This led to a nasty scene with a burly Alpha called Xander who tried to cow Vic with his height. Vic barely blinked as he stated that since Xander used his tools he figured he could return the favour. Zan quickly stepped in before it got nastier and after that no one touched his workbench, probably to avoid any serious fights. No one wanted to be accused of harassing and fighting with an Omega. That was just embarrassing. 

 

Things had quieted down after that and Vic thought he’d made his point. Until today. 

 

“Vic,” Zan said as she entered the room. 

 

“I’m going to kill them,” Vic snarled. “Just watch me. I’ll get back at those jerks.”

 

“Vic. I know you’re angry. But you have to let this go.”

 

“Like hell you’d expect an Alpha or even a Beta to let this go!” Vic screamed. “Those assholes  _ destroyed _ my work! They claim it was a mistake and they thought it was scrap that was meant for recycling but we all know it’s bull.  _ They ruined hours of work! _ ”

 

Zan sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I know. And I told them off. You’ll have to settle for that.”

 

“Why? Because I’m an Omega and we’re just supposed to bend over and let you guys screw us however you damn well please?” Vic snarled, gaining some satisfaction at the way Zan’s spine and face stiffened.

 

“If you retaliate,” Zan said softly. “It’ll just push them to do more. This will turn into a pissing contest where neither will be willing to back down. Right now, their pride is hurt that an Omega is doing their job-”

 

“And doing it better,” Vic snapped.

 

“Exactly.” Vic actually forgot his anger at Zan’s blunt acknowledgment. She seemed to notice and rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to pretend you’re not talented Vic. I’m not blind or stupid. And I don’t have a problem with an Omega on my floor. What I do have a problem with is people acting up. I don’t want chaos on my floor.”

 

“Then how do you propose we fix this situation?” Vic asked, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

 

“I threatened them,” Zan stated, causing Vic’s jaw to drop. “Don’t be surprised. I am the boss you know. And I refuse to let any crap like this go in my department. I told them if they ever came near your work, bench, tools, pieces, anything, then they won’t get paid overtime for a month. Some of these guys really need the money. That shut them up.”

 

It took a few seconds for Vic’s mind to start working again and his mouth to move. “Thanks Zan. I really appreciate that.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, will you come back out and do your job? I have no problem threatening you too if you slack off.”

 

With a broad grin, Vic picked up his gloves and walked past a smiling Zan who shook her head. As soon as he got back on the floor he could feel the tension around him but pretended he didn’t. Calm, serene, the way an Omega should be, he walked back to his bench, grabbed some new raw metal and started to work again. 

 

Hours later, Vic was walking, still seething about having his work so blatantly destroyed. So he texted Marco, pouring out all his feelings.

 

It didn’t take Marco long to reply and his friend didn’t disappoint, using all the foul language Vic wished he could have used and making him chuckle. 

 

_ Are you OK Vic? _ Marco asked after he swore up a storm.

 

_ No, _ Vic admitted.  _ But I think Zan made her point and they’ll back off. What would you have done if you were in my place? _

 

_ I probably would have called them out and it would have gotten ugly. _

 

Vic laughed, imagining his short best friend squaring off against Alphas almost a foot taller than him, spine straight, hands fisted, his eyes burning and refusing to back down.  While he was glad it didn’t happen he would love to see Marco all fired up. All those raw emotions, emotions Vic always had to keep to himself. It would be...glorious. 

 

He reached his block and was busy replying to Marco he barely noticed when he almost bumped into Neil.

 

“Sorry. I was texting Marco,” Vic said with a laugh as he stepped back to give the Beta some space. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it but there was a flicker of guilt on Neil’s face but it was gone in a second. “Everything OK?” 

 

Neil hesitated and Vic was about to push him when his friend shook his head. “Nothing. Just a work thing.”

 

Vic huffed and rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it. I had the worst day ever. Some jerks melted down the project I’d been working on all week.”

 

Neil’s eyes widened, his face contorting with fury. “Those fuckers!” 

 

Vic laughed at the expletive, glad Neil never let the fact that Marco and Vic are Omegas make him guard his tongue or actions. He treated them the way he treated everyone else, which is why Vic liked him so much. And though Marco wouldn't admit it, his friend admired and appreciated that quality in Neil as well. 

 

“I hope you gave them hell. Though you probably didn’t,” Neil muttered.

 

Vic laughed, looping his arm through Neil’s as he told him what Zan did, making the Beta howl with laughter. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to his run in with Neil than the Beta was letting on, but decided not to press the matter. When he was ready, Neil will talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I would be able to post this today because it was a crazy day then my Wifi started to act wonky. Anyway, while I love writing the Marco and Vic scenes, and the family scenes, their work ones are also so fascinating to me because of their gender, their work and the people around them. It looks like Marco is settling into his new position (yay he finally got his transfer) but not everyone is welcoming. Speaking of, poor Vic is having an even tougher time with the sexist assholes he's working with. Glad he has Zan who is a good boss and believes in him. And Neil...poor guy's not sure what to do.
> 
> Up next: a bit of everything really.


	6. Chapter 6

“Can you check this over?” Tasha asked Marco.

 

Proud that he didn’t jump at being interrupted this time, Marco nodded and looked over at Tasha’s screen. “Which numbers?”

 

Tasha sighed. “All of them. I told them I’m not great with numbers and they were all ‘Don’t worry. The computer does it for you.” She snorted, making Marco smile gently. “Yeah right. I need to use my brain too you know. Not that anyone would expect that.”

 

It was the first time an Omega besides Vic displayed any discontent with the way people view them. His eyes narrowed, wondering if Tasha had her own secret personality that she kept hidden. Vic was a whiz at it so there must be others.

 

“Yeah,” Marco said carefully. “It’s annoying when people make assumptions about us.”

 

Tasha nodded without looking at him. “You’re lucky you’re good at this Marco. Honestly, we really need you here. Can’t believe those bullheaded idiots in HR took so long to send you over.”

 

Marco was about to agree and give his own rant about his experience with HR when he caught Chris eavesdropping. When he realized Marco noticed him he didn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed but simply turned his attention back to his screen. It wasn’t the first time the Omega listened in on his conversations with Tasha, the only person Marco spoke to in the office. He didn’t know what his neighbour thought of him but he didn’t like it when people stared at him. He’d dealt with enough of it growing up to last him a life time and he was done just pretending he didn’t notice. 

 

Which is why when Chris left the break room during lunch to go to the washroom Marco followed him. He wasn’t subtle about it either and it didn’t take long for Chris to notice him prowling after him. At least he had the good sense to enter the bathroom before he turned to confront Marco, his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face.

 

“Yes?” Chris asked when the door swung shut behind him.

 

“That’s my question,” he stated, crossing his own arms and puffing out his chest. Chris’s jaw clenched as Marco’s muscles flexed, three times the size of the scrawny Omega. Marco would have smirked if he wasn’t already picking another fight. “You keep watching me and listening in on my conversations.”

 

“Conceited much?” Chris drawled.

 

“Don’t try that bull on me,” Marco said, his tone steely. “I know when people are watching me. So just spit it out. What’s the issue here?”

 

Marco watched Chris’s internal struggle reflected in his eyes. There was some hesitation, then some resolution that gave way to more uncertainty before the Omega’s eyes snapped and his spine straightened. 

 

“You think you’re better than us, don’t you?” Chris snapped.

 

Marco couldn’t argue with that since he did think he was better than other people sometimes. But it wasn’t the way Chris thought. It wasn’t because he was physically stronger or had a huge ego. He really really didn’t. He thought he was better than some because unlike other people, he tried to be himself instead of lying and covering it up. For some, that was their actual personality which was fine. Some did it out of self preservation, like Vic. But he met some Omegas who lied to cover up how truly rotten they were on the inside. Those were the people he hated the most and why he was hesitant to get close to other Omegas. As good as he was at reading people, he couldn’t always tell if they were sincere or not. 

 

“I don’t,” Marco stated.

 

Chris huffed. “Yeah right. Everyone heard about how you only want to work the floor because you think our jobs are meaningless, that we’re meaningless.”

 

“I never said that,” Marco said, keeping his voice even. “I know that every department is important for the factory to run. All I ever said was I don’t think I belong in one of those departments. Which is true. Ask my previous co-workers. I was crap.”

 

Chris seemed shocked by Marco’s admission and he thought he was finally making a breakthrough when the Omega shook his head. “Maybe you were. But that doesn't mean you don’t think our jobs are silly and we’re silly. I see how you look at us. Even though you’re an Omega by birth, you certainly don’t act like one and you don’t want to be one. Anyone can see that.”

 

It was true, Marco thought bitterly. For the longest time he hated his gender, hated the expectations and limitations. But Vic helped him realize that hating himself wasn’t going to accomplish anything and he’d learned to accept it. Didn’t mean he didn’t hate it sometimes though. 

 

“Look. I’m not great with people. That’s a fact. All my life, people saw my actions differently, mostly in negative ways, but that’s not always what I meant. I don’t like to talk much. You may see that as me being rude. I don’t socialize, which can be seen as me being anti-social and thinking I’m ‘better than everyone else.’ If you want to think badly of me that’s your choice. Everyone is entitled to their opinions and I’m not going to bend over backwards to change your’s or anyone else’s. Or you can take your head out of your ass and actually try to get to know me, as a person instead of based on rumors and your own assumptions. Then decide if you like me or not.”

 

It wasn’t the first time Marco had to give his “take me or leave me speech” and he knew from experience that the best move now was to walk away and let Chris think over what he said. So he spun on his heel and walked out, hoping that he may start getting along with his co-workers soon. He wasn't going to hold his breath though. 

 

It was a good thing he decided not to trust that Chris would stop being a narrow-minded tool with a stick up his butt since he only received frosty looks for the rest of the day. He was pretty sure he even saw the annoying Omega talking to some of the others, shooting glances at him which he pretended to ignore. When it was finally time to go home Marco couldn’t be happier and practically raced out the door, not caring if people thought he was running away. He hated being the center of attention, hated when people gossiped about him. So he left as quickly as he could. 

 

He could feel his blood boiling, anger at the stupid people who kept popping up in his life increasing. It wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last. Sometimes he could handle it but most times it really pissed him off. He needed to talk to Vic. Everytime he felt like this, this fury at the world, his best friend talked him down. Determined, he began stomping to Vic’s house, deciding it would be best to just wait for him there.

 

He was so engrossed in the angry rant he was going to unleash on Vic he gasped when his arm was pulled and he drew his fist back, ready to punch the idiot who decided to attack him because he was an Omega. 

 

He spun on his heel, fist raised and froze when he saw Jared’s amused expression. 

 

“I always seem to surprise you,” Jared joked, releasing Marco’s arm. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Marco said, his anger disappearing in a puff of smoke at the sight of the Alpha he’d been mooning over for half his life. Something about seeing him always made all his emotions disappear, replaced with fuzzy feelings, butterflies in his stomach and all that romance crap in those novels his mom made him read with her. Suddenly, he recalled what happened the last time he ran into Jared and his face turned scarlet. He looked at the ground, toeing the pavement nervously.

 

“Rough day at work?” Jared asked. “You seem kind of...tightly wound.”

 

Marco shook his head, then nodded, then shook his head again. 

 

“Want to talk about it?” 

 

Marco hesitated, then shook his head, closing his eyes and hoping this moment would just end. 

 

“I get that. Sometimes it’s just so bad you can’t form the words.” His voice sounded so sincere, so compassionate Marco was able to lift his head, longing to confirm with his eyes if Jared actually understood or was just saying rote words. His expression certainly seemed earnest and Marco was finally able to find the courage to speak.

 

“Yeah. Exactly.” Not the best reply but he said something.

 

Jared smiled, a soft smile that made Marco’s stomach do flips. “When you’re ready to talk, I’m willing to listen. Maybe, this Saturday?”

 

Marco blinked, trying to figure out what Jared meant. “Saturday?”

 

Jared froze then shook his head, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “OK. fair enough. If I’m going to do this I gotta be a man about it.”

 

Marco was still trying to figure out what the hell the Alpha meant by  _ that _ when Jared’s expression changed, no trace of any of the smiles or happy attitude he usually displayed. His eyes widened at seeing Jared serious for the first time.

 

“Do you want to go on a date this Saturday? With me?” Jared asked. And Marco felt like his heart and head were about to explode. His jaw dropped but no sound came out. He’d been fantasizing about Jared for years, but never in any of those dreams did the Alpha actually ask him out. He never ever thought it would happen. He was unprepared and didn’t know what to feel or think.

 

“Is that a no?” Jared asked, and he looked sad about it!

 

“Yes!” Marco exclaimed loudly, surprised he could form any words at all. “I mean. Yes. Saturday. That’s...good. Yes.”

 

Then Jared beamed, the biggest and widest smile Marco had ever seen and it was directed at him. His heart stuttered and he knew he was sweating all over and really really needed a minute to himself. 

 

“Great! I’ll pick you up from you house say, at six? We can go get dinner.”

 

Having gone temporarily mute, Marco simply nodded. 

 

“Great, great,” Jared repeated. “I’ll see you then.”

 

Marco was still so shocked he didn’t even watch Jared walk away, his mind still numb from the last few minutes. Later, he would feel embarrassed about how long he stood in that spot, unable to move.

  
  
  


Vic was not in a good mood. 

 

If he thought Zan’s speech would dissuade the other workers from messing with him, he thought wrong. And worst of all, he couldn’t even call them on it because the sneaky bastards- yes he said bastards!- were razzing him in the politest way possible. 

 

Of course, Xander started it all. He was truly the unspoken leader of the ‘let’s kick out the Omega’ club they seemed to have formed. Vic felt suspicious the second the Alpha approached him with a bright smile. When he asked Vic if he needed any help with lifting the metal, he didn’t even wait for Vic’s answer before he lifted the piece he was about to put on the weight machine, weighed it for him, and put it back on the workbench! All with a frickin smile as if he was doing him a favour! And it all went downhill from there with one person after the other pretending they were only helping him out when really they wanted to make him feel weak, useless, insignificant and incompetent. And a few other adjectives he could think of them if he wasn’t so frickin pissed off!! 

 

He entered his house and almost slammed the door but had enough self control to close it gently. He took it out on his shoes instead which he kicked off furiously, sending one banging into one of the walls. 

 

“Oh no,” Trent said as he entered the foyer. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing,” Vic muttered.

 

“Victor,” Trent said softly.

 

“It’s fine Mom. I’ll handle it.” 

 

Trent opened his mouth, then shook his head. “Fine. But if it gets too much at least talk to me OK. I won’t go running to your dad despite what you might think.”

 

Some of his anger fizzed away at his mother’s words and he walked over and gave the Omega a warm hug. He sniffed, inhaling his mother’s familiar scent. “I know Mom. That’s not why I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just...angry is all. And I want to try figuring it out myself.”

 

“I understand,” Trent replied, patting Vic’s back the same way he’d always done. “Just don't try to do everything alone. Alright?”

 

Vic placed a kiss on Trent’s forehead then stepped back. “I won’t.”

 

“Good. Marco’s upstairs by the way.”

 

Hearing that made the last of his anger vanish and he grinned widely before he tore up the staircase, hearing his mother chuckle behind him. Even though he just saw his best friend yesterday, he would never get tired of having him around. He wished he could spend all day with him. He began to whistle, his mood brighter as he stepped into his room- and froze at the anxious smell and sight of Marco, curled up with his knees drawn into his chest on his bed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Vic exclaimed as he bounded over and jumped onto the bed next to the still Omega. Feeding off his friend’s anxiety, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ace? What’s wrong?”

 

“I..don’t know what to do Vic,” Marco said slowly. “I’m an idiot. I don’t even know how it happened and I don’t know what to do about it.”

 

“OK, just tell me slowly. We’ll figure it out.”

 

Vic waited, his apprehension mounting at how long it was taking Marco to speak. Slowly, Marco’s head slid across his knees and he met Vic’s eyes. 

 

“Jared asked me out.”

 

It took several moments for Marco’s words to penetrate his mind and when it finally sank in Vic felt like his life was over. “Ja-Jared?” he managed to strangle out.

 

Marco nodded. “I didn’t tell you because I was embarrassed but I ran into him last week and kinda...accidentally, let him know I have a crush on him.”

 

Vic’s eyes widened and he actually saw his hand tremble on Marco’s shoulder. He quickly swiped it away, clasping his hands and forcing them between his thighs. “And...now he asked you out?” he croaked.

 

Marco nodded, his head still resting on his knees. “I don’t know why. I still don’t believe it happened.”

 

“And..what did you say?” Vic asked, his throat tight, longing to shake Marco and force the other Omega to tell him that he said no. that he turned down his long term crush. That he wasn’t interested in dating him.

 

“I said yes,” Marco said and Vic felt a rush of heat spread across his body. No! No it wasn’t possible! It couldn’t have happened ! He was here! He was around! He  _ knew  _ Jared! Had spoken to him! Saw him when he was with Marco! If Jared showed the slightest interest he would have noticed! This wasn’t happening.  _ It wasn’t happening.  _

 

He could see Marco’s mouth moving through a dim tunnel but he couldn’t hear anything. Couldn’t see anything, the world growing dimmer and dimmer. He was having trouble breathing and placed a hand on his chest, willing himself to draw steady breaths. It was OK. It was one date. Just one. Maybe it was a good thing. Then Marco could see that he and Jared weren’t compatible. That it was just a crush and a dream and it would be over. 

 

Slowly, his heart began to slow and he was able to draw in air again. The lights came back on and he finally heard Marco.

 

“What do you think Vic? Should I back out?”

 

Vic froze, wondering if it was a sign that those were the first words he’d hear after his mini panic attack. He was about to say yes when he saw how earnest Marco looked, his eyes shining with trust, trust in Vic. His tongue stilled and he slid back, leaning on the wall and staring at the ceiling.

 

“Why would you back out?” he asked, keeping his tone neutral.

 

“Well, what if it doesn’t go well?”

 

“So? Lots of people go on crappy dates. They still do it.” What was he saying? He should be telling Marco that he should back out. That taking that big step to go on his first actual date, with an Alpha, wasn’t a good idea. But every time he thought of saying those words he’d recall all the times Marco stared after Jared, his crush clear for everyone to see. He couldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t pray on Marco’s insecurities and anxiety about people and use it to keep him isolated. He’d hate himself for it. 

 

“Give it a shot,” Vic said, his heart breaking with each word. “You’ll never know unless you try.” And maybe, after it was over, Marco will see that Vic was the right choice, that being with an Omega who understood him and loved him the way he was was the right choice.

 

“OK,” Marco mumbled and Vic looked at him, feeling his throat constrict again at the small smile on his friend’s lips. “Guess I’m going on a date.”

 

Vic nodded, unable to force a smile as he fought back his tears. He listened numbly as Marco spoke about his date, listing all the things he hoped would happen and wouldn’t happen, feeling his soul die minute by minute. When Marco finally left, he felt like an empty shell, unable to move from his bed as the sky grew darker outside. Sitting in the darkness, Vic finally let his tears fall, crying bitterly at his inability to make his Omega- his. 

He was so consumed with his grief he barely heard the door open, the footsteps draw closer.

 

“Oh Vic.”

 

Vic looked up through puffy and watery eyes at Neil’s shattered expression and something inside him broke. He sobbed loudly, clutching his chest as the Beta sat next to him and wrapped him in his arms. He wept into Neil’s chest, loudly and freely until he couldn’t cry anymore.

 

“It’ll be OK,” Neil said as Vic’s loud gasps turned into soft mewls of pain. “Jared and Marco...they’re not a good match. It’ll be OK.”

 

Vic hoped so. Because if he lost his Omega, his Marco, his Ace, then his life was over. Without Marco, he couldn’t do anything, didn’t want anything. So he listened to Neil’s assurances, praying he wasn’t going to lose the mate and best friend he’d decided on years ago. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it happened as we knew it would. Jared asked Marco out, and despite his nervous personality Marco said yes. We knew it was coming but it didn't make seeing Vic's heart breaking any easier. I felt for him so much in this chapter, my poor strong Omega. My favorite part was this. 'He couldn’t pray on Marco’s insecurities and anxiety about people and use it to keep him isolated. He’d hate himself for it.' The fact that he decided to be selfless, place Marco above himself so he doesn't use Marco's insecurities against him made me love him even more. Unfortunately, in life some people when cornered or upset do dredge up the most painful words they can to hurt the other person. And I'm proud of Vic for not doing that even though he was all broken inside. 
> 
> I need to comment on the work scenes because, as I said, I do love the work scenes. Marco's interaction with Chris showed a new side to our stubborn Omega and we now know that he has tried to get people to understand him. Even though he can be quiet and awkward, he can confront people and state his opinion eloquently. The more I write about him and Vic the more I fall for them. And feel they are really hard to write, esp Marco. Cuz he's such a strange mix of shy and innocent and blunt and stubborn. And poor Vic, so not his day with people at work still being such fing assholes. 
> 
> Up next: Marco and Jared's first date. It's going to be..interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Marco eyed his reflection critically, his face stuck in a fierce frown. “Are you sure this is OK?” 

Clara nodded from behind him. “Yes Marco I’m sure. I think this is the best look for your date tonight.”

At the word date Marco felt his anxiety return and flexed his right hand again. For the last three days, he’d been mentally trying to prepare himself for today. But it didn’t work. He was still anxious, still tightly wound and fighting back the urge to just back out and hide in his room. What made it worse was that he couldn’t talk to Vic. Every time he texted him the last few days his friend said he was busy. Which meant Marco couldn’t talk to anyone about his feelings and had no outlet. Which is why he had to ask his mom for advise on what to wear. 

Hence his skepticism. He eyed the outfit his mom settled on and grimaced. 

“Stop looking like that!” Clara snapped, running her hand across his shoulder to smooth out an imaginary wrinkle. “You look great.”

In his normal life, Marco favored loose T-shirts and slightly baggy jeans. Sometimes he wore tighter ones if the shirt he was wearing was extra loose or long. For someone who didn’t like attention, drowning himself in his clothes as Neil called it was an instinctual survival mechanism. There was no sign of Marco’s choice of clothes today. As soon as he asked his mom for help she took him shopping and bought him a dark blue polo shirt and tan slacks. So. Not. Him. He tugged at the folded collar, uncomfortable with this new look and his mom slapped his hand away lightly.

“Stop fussing or it’ll wrinkle. I know you like your own clothes but this is just for a few hours. And since you don’t know what kind of restaurant Jared is taking you to I think this is a safe outfit. Not too formal, not too casual.” 

Marco was about to argue about..something when he heard his mom hum behind him. He shifted his glance in the mirror, taking a careful look at Clara and sighed. His mom looked so frickin happy he couldn’t say anything. 

“Thanks Mom,” he said instead.

“Try again without sounding so upset about it,” Clara stated while still looking over his clothes. 

“Thanks Mom,” Marco said in a mock cheerful voice. 

Chuckling, Clara stepped to the side so she can look up at her son properly. “You excited?”

“More nervous,” Marco confessed.

“I know what you mean,” Clara said while she nodded knowingly. “I was the same way when I dated your father.”

“Really?” Marco asked, feeling a bit better at the idea that other people got this nervous as well. 

“Of course really?” Clara said. “Everyone is nervous when they go on their first date. It’s all so new and you don’t know the person that well yet and you want to make a good impression but you don’t know how and you want to make the other person happy but you also want to be true to yourself.” With a dramatic sigh Clara shook her head. “It’s exhausting.”

Marco nodded vehemently, his heart soaring at how accurate his mother’s words were about his own feelings. “Does it get better?”

Smiling softly, Clara nodded. “It does. Just give it time. And make sure you feel comfortable with him and don’t try and say yes to things just to make him happy.”

Snorting, Marco gave his mom a critical look. “I’m sorry. Have we just met?”

Laughing, Clara gave Marco a reassuring hug before they headed downstairs. They were just about to descend the stair case when the doorbell rang. Before either of them could move down a single step Naoh appeared next to the door so fast Marco was sure he’d been standing next to it for a while. This can’t be good.

With a jerk, Noah opened the door, revealing Jared’s smiling face.

Marco was about to walk down and deal with whatever the hell his dad thought he was doing when his mom grabbed his hand and silently shook her head. He didn’t get it but he nodded and the two stood watching his Beta father stare down his larger Alpha date.

“Hello Mr. Castner. I’m here to pick up Marco,” Jared said politely. 

Noah didn’t answer for a few seconds and Marco could imagine him critically eyeing the young Alpha the way he eyed his balance ruler before he started marking the metal for cutting. 

“Yes. He mentioned that you were going to dinner,” Noah finally drawled. Marco’s nerves pricked, reading the subtext in his dad’s words. What was his dad doing? He wasn’t the type to get into confrontations or arguments with people!

“Yes. I thought dinner would be a nice way for us to just talk and get to know each other.” If he sensed Noah’s concealed dismissive words he didn’t show it. 

“Talk? Sounds like a nice plan,” Noah said, his voice heavy.

This seemed enough to break through Jared’s polite facade and his expression became more sincere. “I really just want to take him out to dinner Mr. Castner. I would never try and hurt your son or do anything you or Mrs. Casnter would find fault with.”

There was a long pause as the two stared at each other before Noah finally replied. 

“Good to know. We expect Marco home at ten.”

Marco almost spluttered. He hadn’t had a curfew in two years! Sure he usually came home by midnight anyway and if he was out late he was usually with Vic so it wasn’t a big deal. But a ten PM curfew? What was he fourteen? It was embarrassing and made him feel like his dad didn’t trust him and was treating him like a child.

“The curfew is for Jared, not you,” Clara whispered next to him. 

Marco looked down at her, noting her soft expression. “You’re dad’s worried so he needs to feel he’s looking out for you. Don’t take it the wrong way, alright?”

He still didn’t completely understand but he took his mom’s words at face value and nodded. She’d never lied to him in his life and he trusted her as much as he trusted Vic. 

“Come on. Let’s go save your date.”

They made their way down the staircase. As soon as Jared caught a glimpse of him he smiled widely and Marco almost missed a step. He really needed to get himself together or it was going to be a long night. 

“Hi Marco. You look nice.” 

Marco nodded in thanks and looked at his father and froze when he finally saw his anxious expression. All his life, Noah worked hard to control his emotions and expressions. As a Beta who mostly worked with Alphas and married an Omega, he had to prove he was stronger, tougher. Growing up, he never understood that which led to a great deal of misunderstandings between them. No surprise when you put an emotionally awkward child and mostly stoic man together. But he always knew and sensed that his father loved him and although he didn’t laugh or smile much, he was always there supporting him. Just like now. And he finally understood what his mom meant. His father, a Beta, was entrusting his Omega son to another Alpha. He needed to show said Alpha that Marco had someone looking out for him, even if that parental figure was a Beta.

A lump formed in his throat and Marco couldn’t help giving his dad a quick hug, feeling the older man’s surprise. “I’ll see you later Dad.” Marco stepped back, feeling his throat tighten more at the conflicted expression on his father’s face.

“Don’t be too late,” Noah said, his voice tight. “And..have fun.”

With a final nod, Marco waved good-bye to his mother and walked out the door. Jared fell into step beside him, asking him how his day was. He chanced a quick look behind him and saw his parents were still standing in the doorway, their arms around each other and quickly looked away. He really did have the best parents. 

 

Vic stared morosely out his bedroom window, wondering where Marco was now. After Marco told him about his date and Vics forced show of support he'd been unable to face his best friend again. He couldn't look at him, all anxious and excited about his date, and give him words of comfort. Not when he felt his soul was dying and heart torn to shreds.

Everytime he got a text, hed wage an inner battle. He wanted to talk to Marco. Wanted to see him. Make him laugh. Eat cake and complain about work which hadn't gotten any better. But he knew if he saw him, he'd break down. He couldn't control himself anymore and might even attack him or confess his feelings, try and force them on the unsuspecting omega. That's not how he wanted to do this. He had a plan. And despite this hiccup he was going to stick to it. 

He continued staring out the window, wondering if Marco was smiling at Jared the way he smiled at him. 

 

Marco thought he might throw up. Or at least beat a hasty retreat. 

“You want to sit at the window?” Jared asked with a kind smile as the Omega hostess beamed at them. 

No. He wanted to leave and go sit in a dark corner and pig out on pizza and cake. But based on the fancy shmancy restaurants his date picked, that's not what he had in mind. Ok, it wasn't that fancy. But everything was shiny and the place was so brightly lit by multiple chandeliers it felt fancy. It was the kind of place his parents would go to on their date nights. Not Marco. 

His eyes flicked around the room until it landed on a small table that was a bit secluded and only half lit by the spot lights. “What about that table?” 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say based on the hostesses frosty smile. “Near the washrooms? There are other tables with a nice view of the botanical garden across the street.”

Marco grimaced. Of course there was. The fact that this restaurant looked over the best bonatical garden in the city was why it was so popular even Marco heard of it. Everyone wanted to sit next to the windows and see the gorgeous plants. Marco would rather have his liver cut out. 

“The back table is fine,” Jared said genially and Marco's head snapped up to the Alpha who just smiled down at him. 

The hostess clearly thought they were crazy but was able to fake a smile as she led them to the very back of the restaurant and gave them their menus. Marco sat down in the dimmer seat, glad to be out of sight. He knew people weren't watching him but he'd been stared at enough even when he was a child and running around screaming with glee at the playground while other Omegas played quietly that he didnt like being out in the open. Suddenly, he missed Vic. They usually went to casual places where they were both comfortable and the owner and staff knew them. They went to the same places they went to since they were fifteen and Marco felt comfortable there, able to laugh aloud without a care. The contrast between his times with Vic and the present was so strong he felt an inexplicable sadness. 

“Are you ok?” 

Marco looked up at jared. “Why do you ask?” he mumbled.

“Just...sorry but you smell...not happy,” Jared said cautiously. “Do you not like the restaurant? We can go somewhere else.” 

It was on the tip of Marcos tongue to say yes please and let's give the hostess a dirty look on the way out. But he hated feeling like a coward. His times with Vic were perfect because they knew each other their whole lives and were still in their childhood bubble. This was his first real step into an adult world and he wasnt going to back out without even trying just because he was uncomfortable with growing up. 

“It's fine. Just...takes me a while to get used to new places.”

“Your parents never brought you here?”

“I usually go to a family owned restaurant a few places down.”

“We can go there if you want,” Jared said kindly.

Marco was starting to get annoyed. He liked that Jared was trying to be considerate but he already decided to bear with it and Jared's eager to please attitude was ruining it. Why couldn't he just let it go?

“I said it's fine,” Marco practically growled. 

Jared’s eyes widened slightly and Marco hated how easily he can get worked up sometimes. Jared was trying to be nice. No reason to snap at him. They lapsed into an awkward silence and he hated himself with each painful passing second. 

“Well let's open up these menus then,” Jared said, his voice a mix of awkward and happy. Relieved to have something to do Marco opened the menu and placed it in front if his face to give himself a minute to talk himself down. Then he saw the prices and his brain snapped and he lowered the menu onto the table with a snap. 

“ Twenty dollars for a salad!” he exclaimed.

Jared smiled uncomfortably and Marco knew hed messed up again. 

“It's ok. I'm paying,” Jared said thinly. 

Great now he bruised the alphas pride. It was a given he was paying and since he was trying to show his worth to his date he picked a popular place with an expensive menu. Marco had almost no experience with alphas personally but even he knew how important an alphas pride was. And he'd crapped all over it. 

“Sorry,” Marco mumbled. “Just...usually we go out for cheap food. We just only started making money recently and as apprentices we dont make much so I'm not used to ...spending money.”

Marco lifted his eyes, trying to gauge Jared's feelings about his explanation and was surprised by the way he was staring st him. 

“What?” he asked when Jared still didn't speak. 

“Nothing. Nothing. Go ahead and order what you want. Like you said, apprentices don't make much but I've already been working for a year. You don't have to go nuts but I can afford a thing or two.” And then he smiled. A genuine smile and Marco blushed and ducked behind his menu again. 

He didn't know what he said that pleased the Alpha so much but if it meant they can get over the awkward moment he wasn't going to question it. After perusing the menu he settled on grilled chicken with sweetened vegetables. Healthy, sweet and expensive enough it will make Jared happy but not so expensive Marco felt uncomfortable. Once they ordered they lapsed into silence again. Marco looked around the restraint while Jared looked at him. He really really wanted to go home. 

 

Vic was busy picturing Marco laughing at one of Jared's jokes when he heard his door open. 

“Jeez, looks like someone died in here,” Neil said as he entered the room and closed the door. Despite his comment, he didnt switch on the lights, leaving them bathed in the meager moonbeams and street lights coming through the window vic hadnt moved from in the last two hours. 

Vic didn't reply and Neil pulled the desk chair over to the window and sat on it. They sat in silence for several minutes, vic aware that Neil was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. 

“Don't feel like talking,” he mumbled.

“That's fine. I'm just here to keep you company. Look I even brought a book to read.”  
Vic flitted his eyes to his friend, saw him pull out a book from his jacket pocket and moved his eyes back to the window. He heard Neil occasionally turn the pages of his novel, the sound oddly comforting. 

“why dont you read it aloud?” he asked. 

Without hesitation, Neil began to read. It was a mystery novel and vic capitulated between listening to the murderers thoughts as he stalked his victim and thinking about Marco. 

 

Marco cut his chicken and took a regular sized bite. He and Jared had made small talk while they waited for their food. It wasn't anything special and Marco didn't say more than a few words but none if that seemed to bother Jared. The Alpha kept asking him questions, nodded at Marco's short answers and told his own stories. Marco paid a lot of attention to those.

“What's the biggest snowman you ever built?” Jared suddenly asked. 

Marco swallowed, wondering how many other random questions the alpha had in his repertoire. “Well, Vic and I made one that was about six feet high and ten feet wide.”

Jared's eyes widened. “Ten feet wide? That's not a snowman that's a castle!” 

Marci smiled at the memory, feeling his body relax as he recalled the process that went into making their “snowman.”

“We were ten and already decided we wanted to work the metal. So we saw making a snowman as a test, a way to prove we can do it. Silly now that I think about it. There's a huge difference between snow and metal. But back then it was all building things to us so we went with it. We wanted to build a tall snowman but we were both under five feet. We ended up borrowing some plastic chairs from Vic's garage and we managed to at least reach six feet. But we still felt it was too small so we decided to make it wider instead. Soon, it stopped looking like a snowman and we realized we were making him too big. But we were on a roll and had a rhythm going and no one was around to tell us to stop so we kept going. We kept stacking pile after pile of snow it was getting darker and colder and our fingers were getting numb even with our gloves on. Our faces felt frozen but we didnt care. In the end we turned it from a snowman to a snow wall with a head. It was...awesome. one of my favorite memories. Since it was a park people didn't use often we were able to go back and play with it for a few days before it started to fall apart.”

“What kind of games?”

“Just regular kid stuff,” Marco said with a shrug. That wasn’t actually true. Most Omega kids used to play out romantic scenarios and pretend to play house. That seemed boring though and Marco and Vic had divided their ‘fort’ in half and waged a battle, throwing snow balls at each other while they hollered and screamed. He smiled at the memory, then frowned when he recalled how it ended.

Some neighborhood Alphas saw their fort and got jealous and tried to claim it for themselves. When Marco and Vic started it was their's the Alphas dismissed their claims that they actually built it. At the time they were all young and the walls between the genders was still just a vague understanding. Which led to a bloody fight between the two omegas and the three alphas. Marco and Vic both ended up with bruised faces and Marco had a black eye while Vic had a cut lip. But the Alphas didn't look any better. The fort was destroyed in the process and their parents told them off for fighting but their fathers were secretly proud of them for standing up for themselves. Once they weren't grounded anymore Ezra and Noah took them back to the park and they made an even bigger fort. That memory was special for so many reasons and the way their fathers reacted and supported them was one if the main ones. It was when they realized that despite having Omega sons, they weren't going to hold them to the same gender roles the rest of society expected. It was a lesson neither he or Vic ever forgot. 

“I don’t have any Omega siblings obviously,” Jared said. “But I did see them growing up at school and the playground. Their games seemed ...fun.”

Marco almost snorted but held back, taking another bite of chicken instead. He longed to tell Jared exactly what he and Vic did when they had fun, but he didn’t know the Alpha well enough. He may very well be one of those Alphas who had strict rules on Omega behaviour.

“I can see why Neil is always jealous of you,” Jared suddenly said and Marco’s head snapped up.

“What? Neil’s jealous of me?” Marco exclaimed, hating how his voice squeaked a bit. He couldn’t help it. Neil struck him as many things but never jealous. He was always there, sometimes annoying, sometimes supportive. He wasn’t a bad person, but they did end up verbally squabbling a lot. 

Jared grinned. “Guess I spilled the beans huh,” he said, not looking at all contrite. “He never said it but it’s obvious from the way he talks about you and looks at you when the three of you are together. And I don’t blame him. You and Vic have known each other since you were how old?” 

“Five,” he replied hollowly.

“And you met Neil when he was, what, twelve? That’s a lot of years where he wasn’t around. Even that story you told me. It’s all about you and Vic. It’s obvious to anyone how close you two are and I’ll bet that most of your favorite memories involve Vic.” 

Marco couldn’t argue with that.

“Hey, I’d be jealous too.” Jared looked thoughtful for a second. “Actually I am. I have friends but I don’t think I’m as close with them as you and Vic are. What you two have is...special.”

Marco’s heart warmed at the praise he and Vic recieved, and it wasn’t anything they did! It was just them being, well, them. He pictured Vic laughing when he told him about it later, smirking at how silly and cold everyone was and that’s the reason they thought they were special. He grinned, looking forward to talking to him soon. He really had missed him the last few days. 

“Any other stories to share?” Jared asked.

Maroc was about to shake his head when he saw how attentive Jared was being. He really meant it. He wanted to hear more stories about him and Vic. 

“Well, there was this one time we wanted to go bird watching in the woods.”

“That doesn't sound too bad,” Jared said.

“We wanted to go at night to see the nocturnal ones,” Marco confessed.

Jared’s eyes widened. “How old were you, dare I ask.”

“Eleven,” Marco confessed with a sheepish smile.

The Alpha shook his head but couldn’t help smiling. “Alright. Lay it on me.”

 

“Do you think they’re having fun?” Vic asked, interrupting Neil while he was describing how the killer was about to approach his victim.

Carefully, Neil placed his finger in the book and placed it in his lap. “I don’t know. Maybe? Maybe not? Marco is not great with people and gets tongue tied around my bro. And Jared...well, he’s a bit more typical Alpha than Marco can handle I think.”

“Really?” Vic asked, turning his head fully for the first time in hours and winced when he heard it crack. 

“Yeah. All his friends growing up and even now are Alphas. He’s nice to everyone but he’s never actually been more than that with Betas and Omegas. So he has a pretty basic view of the genders. Marco may not see it now, but he will eventually.”

Vic went quiet, imagining Jared making an off-hand comment about Omegas and Marco unleashing on him the way he did when he couldn’t hold back anymore. His heart fluttered with hope and he almost leaped on it but held himself back. He didn’t know for sure it would happen. He should brace himself for the worst. But he couldn’t stop that little flutter of hope. Maybe, just maybe they won’t be compatible. 

 

Marco felt like skipping as Jared walked him home after they finished dinner. He thought the Alpha would try and take him to the garden or push his luck with his father’s strict curfew. However, it looked like the Alpha was willing to stick to the ridiculous rule. 

It hadn’t been a great date but it had gone better than he imagined. The beginning was bad and he pictured the evening progressing exactly that way. But somehow the wall between them began to crumble when he started telling stories about him and Vic. Jared would laugh, make small comments which would remind Marco of another story and he was off. He never talked so much to another person besides his family and Vic before. He just couldn’t seem to stop though, excited to share as many stories about him and his best friend as he could think of. No one ever wanted to hear them and Vic knew them so he was never able to share them. He never realized just how much he wanted to share them.

“OK, I am officially jealous,” Jared announced.

“Of what?”

“You and Vic. I mean, for Omegas you have led a pretty adventurous life. Way more exciting than mine.” Jared laughed but Marco stiffened. 

Don’t think negatively of it, he chastised himself. You’re over sensitive any time someone makes a comment about Omegas. He may not have meant it negatively. But the damage was already done and he began to stew, wondering just what Jared thought of Omegas and how he would react when he found out just how un-Omega he really was.

When Marco didn’t reply, Jared continued. “I mean. I think the most exciting thing my friends and I ever did was sneak off to the beach one night. But it wasn’t so much sneaking out since my parents knew.”

Marco’s jaw clenched and he willed that voice in his head to go away. Don’t take it badly, don’t assume the worst.

“You and Vic are pretty brave,” Jared said. “It’s pretty admirable that you did what you wanted even though people said no.”

That sounded kinda nice and Marco felt some of his tension dissipate. “We were never good at listening to the word no,” he said cautiously, watching Jared out of the corner of his eye to see how he felt about that statement. After all, people generally didn’t like argumentative Omegas who didn’t follow the rules.

Jared laughed, his head thrown back and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. “No kidding. I can see that. Well, I guess you’d have to be if you want to work the metal.”

Marco’s steps faltered at that and he had to think about how best to phrase his next sentence. “You think it’s fine that we want to work the metal?” he held his breath, knowing that his answer was a make or break for them.

“I know it’s hard to do,” Jared said, frowning a bit. “I can’t imagine you getting much chances to do so. Maybe Vic will have it easier in his dad’s factory.” Marco bristled at that, hating the implication that the only reason Vic would get a chance on the main floor was because of nepotism. “I don’t think it’s wrong. But I do think it’s difficult to do. If you can do it though, that’s pretty awesome.” He turned and grinned. “I’ll cheer you on.”

Marco released the breath he’d been holding and stared ahead. It wasn’t the perfect answer he’d been hoping for or the complete rejection he’d expected. He’d take it. 

They reached his house and Marco said goodbye and walked away. He felt a movement behind him and turned to Jared questioningly but the Alpha just smiled and waved at him. Puzzled, Marco proceeded up his walkway. He reached the front door when Jared shouted.

“I’ll call you? Maybe we can go out again next weekend?”

Maroc spun at that, a bit surprised the Alpha wanted a repeat of tonight. It had been awkward then he talked about Vic the whole night. He still didn’t know how Jared felt about Omegas and his dreams. Bottom line, they didn’t know each other well. But wasn’t that what dating was for?

“Sure,” he called back. Jared’s smile widened and he waved again while Marco simply nodded and walked into his house. He closed the door and locked it with a heavy sigh.

“Marco?” Clara called out. 

“I’m home,” he said, walking to the living room and froze in the doorway when he saw his father sitting straight in his seat and his mother leaning forward eagerly, her hands clasped and beaming. 

“How was it?” she asked eagerly.

Marco sighed, knowing he’d be stuck describing every detail of his date for at least an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm travelling today and barely remembered I'm supposed to update on my way to the airport. I've been so busy lately I didnt get a chance to do my final edits so there might be a few typos that I'll fix once I can access my laptop. 
> 
> So...Marco went on his first date. What do you think of Jared now? He managed to calm our boy down which I give him credit for. Marco was his adorable, shy and prickly self even on his first date. I love that. And nervous Noah was just awesome to see. Go protective and caring dads! On the other hand poor Vic!! His scenes with Neil broke my heart :(. At least Neil is proving how loyal and caring he really is. Vic is gonna need all the support he can get. 
> 
> Up next. A Marco and Vic focused chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

 

“There,” Gary, one of the Alphas, said with a fake smile. “That should do it.” 

 

Vic glared as the Alpha walked away after ‘helping’ him move the lamp post head he’d been working on from his table and to the cooling chamber for him. As if Vic hadn’t proven on his first day that he had the muscles do it himself. His hands clenched and he wished he could just punch him, just once. Here he was, his body radiating with suppressed anger and tension and instead of being able to release it while working the metal, he kept getting his work hijacked, adding to his frustration.

 

Yesterday, he’d finally agreed to meet Marco. Part of him longed to badger the Omega about his date while the other half wanted to pretend it never happened. In the end, Marco took the decision out of his hands and told him his mom talked him out after his date. It had been fine and they were going out again next weekend. That’s all he got about it and decided to leave it at that. Only that ball of anxiety that had built up over the last few days grew, plagued with images of Jared with  _ his _ Omega, and the possibility that the more time they spend together the closer they’ll get. Hence why he really, really needed to physically vent right now!

 

He turned back to his workbench, desperate for something, anything to take his mind off his anxiety. With the lamp post in the cooling chamber, he had nothing to do. Finally, he looked at the discard pile and found a piece of metal about two inches wide and a foot long. He felt the world fall away as his mind filled with possibilities and he grabbed the metal and placed it on the table. It was long enough that he could make something usable, but not too wide. He could make some utensils, or even a decorative piece for his mom. 

 

At the word decorative his anger returned, imagining the Alphas snicggering that an Omega is only capable of creating pretty little things. His mind set, he grabbed his ruler and began to measure the metal, making small ticks here and there. Soon, he lost himself, singing songs in his head as he focused on the piece. He vaguely heard some mumbling around him but ignored it, his mind and body on fire with a piece of metal in hands and a picture in his mind. 

 

After he finished making all the markings, he fired up his small flare, taking his time melting the edges away until he got it to look exactly as he wanted. Once that was done he grabbed his hammer, raised it above his head and brought it down over and over. His body shook with the vibrations and the sound of metal on metal filled his ears and he kept going, bending the metal until the edges were perfectly curved. 

 

He fired up his flare again, smoothing out the edges further until they were perfectly rounded and short. He dug in the discard pile until he found more scraps and quickly and efficiently cut them into smaller sizes, using his torch and the hacksaw alternatively. When he finished he melded the small pieces onto the original where he wanted them.

 

Done, he thought with satisfaction. Grinning, he picked up the piece and used the hook he created on the back to hang it on the edge of his workbench. The world began to return and he heard people murmuring around him as he hung his carving tools on the hanging shelf he just made, smiling with pride when he saw that each piece fit perfectly. 

 

“That’s it?” someone’s voice carried to him. “I thought with that temper tantrum he was throwing he was making something important.”

 

Vic’s body burst into flames and he spun on his heel, glaring at the people who blatantly stared back at him. “What did you say?” he spat out. 

 

No surprise, no one responded. A few even rolled their eyes and he heard a few people murmur about Omegas and their delicate sensibilities and erratic hormones. His arms bent closer to his body as he longed to launch himself at them, beat them into realizing that there was more to him than just being an Omega. He hated them. Hated how they talked about him because of his gender. He hadn’t thrown a tantrum, he’d simply been working. He hit the metal and used the same fervor as everyone else. But because he was an Omega and hadn’t handled his tools delicately his motions were seen as ‘too aggressive.’ 

 

He growled the way he’d seen Marco do a hundred times and the people closest to him heard it and their eyes widened. One Beta even took a step back. 

 

Vic didn’t know what he would say or do but suddenly there was a ding and he knew his lamp post head was done. No one moved and before they could Vic stalked over to the large cooling chamber. Without breaking his stride, he opened the door and pried the template open, soft breaths of cool air coming out and revealing his perfect and completed piece ready for the finishing touches. 

 

“Let me-” an Alpha said, seeming to recall their original plan. When he was a couple of feet away, Vic grabbed the large metal tongs he would use to lift the metal and snapped it in front of him, making the Alpha halt in his tracks. 

 

“Anyone touch my pieces and I’ll report you to HR for harassment,” Vic spat out.

 

Everyone froze, jaws dropped and Vic felt like he’d been struck by lightning. Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of it before! Probably because he’d been too busy trying to prove he’s not just an Omega. Well, if they insisted on treating him this way then he was going to use any cards he had. 

 

“What?” an Alpha sputtered. “You can’t do that.”

 

“Under the laws of Hyland factories and Theus, harassment includes any words or acts that focus on a person’s gender and makes the victim feel insulted, hurt, or uncomfortable.” 

 

At the word victim a wave of discomfort swept the room and Vic knew he had them. Half of them were Alphas and the other Betas. Most of the problems came from the former because their pride was hurt that an Omega was in their space. But there was also another Alpha instinct that Vic intended on taking full advantage of now. The Alpha instinct to protect an Omega. He may not belong to any of them, but it was so naturally a part of their DNA that he knew most of them would react. So far, that instinct had disappeared because of their pride, but now Vic reminded them of it. 

 

He may hate the way Omegas are treated differently but if the law was there and favored and would protect him, why shouldn’t he use it? It wasn’t like not using his Omega status was working anyway. If this meant he could finally get everyone to leave him alone then he’ll do it. 

 

“That’s right. None of you actually touched me, but you made me feel insignificant and that violates the gender equality rule Theus put in place years ago. It’s meant to bring harmony to the workplace and you harassing me like this,” again people flinched, “Makes me feel belittled and shaken. Because I’m an Omega. If you wanted to remind me of my place, to remind me I’m an Omega, well then you have to accept all the rules. Including how to treat me on the main floor.”

 

No one moved as Vic finished. With a decisive nod he used the large tongs to grab his piece. With barely a grunt he walked over to his work bench and thunked it down before putting the tongs back and getting to work. The room filled with the sound of his pencil scratching against the metal as he marked it up before he started to shave off pieces. After a couple of minutes, the room came back to life and everyone went back to work. Vic grinned, knowing no one could see him. 

 

He couldn’t wait to tell Marco!  

 

Vic was still riding the wave of his victory when got home, whistling the whole way. He texted Marco as soon as he finished and told him to meet him at the park. He stopped by his house to quickly change out of his coveralls and dashed off, eager to tell his best friend about his victory. He found Marco already there and didn’t waste any time jumping onto the bench and telling his best friend every detail of what he did and said.

 

Marco’s reaction was just as he hoped. He grew indignant, swore at those ‘fucking bastards’ as he called them. His jaw also dropped when Vic told him what he said then his eyes shone with pride and triumph. When he finished, unable to dim the smile on his face, Marco crowed loudly and hugged him and they laughed.

 

“You did it Vic!” Marco exclaimed. “Oh, you got them! And it was because of their own stupid behaviour! You did it!” 

 

“I know!” Vic exclaimed, the two of them swaying in each other’s arms, their victorious scent filling the air. “The law is a bit vague but if they actually push it I might be able to make a real case out of it. Especially since they keep touching my stuff which is a huuuge no in all factories.”

 

“Exactly! I still can’t believe those assholes did that. Morons.”

 

Vic laughed, sniffing his friend’s neck and sighing with happiness. He missed this. The last week had been tough and he’d felt like he was losing his best friend. He shouldn’t have worried though. No matter what, he and Marco will always be friends. No one else understood them. No one else would support them and say the perfect words. They needed each other.

 

His fears about Jared were still there but he was able to shove them away, his mind once again filled with images of the future he planned for them. His plan. The plan he’d created when he first realized he was in love with his best friend when they were fifteen. Hugging Marco close, he recalled that day, his smile softening at the memory. 

  
  


_ Five years ago _

 

_ Vic whistled as he and Marco walked to his house from the bakery. As usual, they stopped by one of the various confectionary places they loved on their way home from school. Given their love of deserts and high metabolism, and the exercise they did daily to build up their muscles, they felt free eating whatever they wanted. Which amounted to almost a whole cake between them each day.  _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Vic asked when he noticed that Marco seemed quieter than usual. He wasn’t even wearing his customary ‘I’m excited to eat cake’ smile. He noticed that Marco seemed more subdued all day but the Omega just said he was tired and didn’t get enough sleep. _

 

_ ‘I don’t know,” Marco said, sweat dripping down his forehead and a frown on his face. “I didn’t feel too good last night and couldn’t sleep.” _

 

_ “You mentioned,” Vic said. “Think you’re getting sick?” _

 

_ Marco shook his head. “Don’t know. I felt okayish this morning but now my body is becoming more sore. And I also feel a bit warm.” _

 

_ Vic froze in his tracks and his jaw dropped. “You don’t think?” _

 

_ Marco nodded, his expression rueful. “I think so. My mom said she got her’s early.” _

 

_ Vic swallowed and his hands began to shake. They’d learned all about Omega heats earlier this year from their mothers and at school in private health lessons for Omegas while the Alphas had their own. They roughly knew the symptoms. The whole time they listened Marco and Vic shook with suppressed indignation. They already felt being an Omega was tough and unfair. Being told what heats were exactly, their function, and the symptoms just pushed them over the edge. They’d gone to the park that day, venting about how unfair it all was, how they were the only ones who suffered and how they wished it wouldn’t happen. And yet, they knew it would some day. And for Marco that day appeared to be now. _

 

_ “Screw this!” Marco exclaimed, his face flushed and body shaking with, Vic assumed, rage. “This fing sucks!”  _

 

_ Vic nodded, not sure what to do. He tried to figure out how Marco felt by his scent but couldn’t smell it the way he usually could. The other Omega’s scent was different. Usually it was sweet with a bit of a kick, reflecting Marco’s personality perfectly. Now though, it was ..messy for lack of a better word. Vic couldn’t put his finger on how he smelled exactly and the more he sniffed the more he felt his head swim. Could an Omega’s smell in heat affect other Omegas? No one ever spoke of it. They only talked about the effect it would have on an Alpha and how it could send them into a rut, which sounded pretty horrifying actually.  _

 

_ “We should get you home,” Vic said tightly.  _

 

_ Marco nodded and was took a step when he suddenly gasped, the cake box slipped from his hand and he hunched over. _

 

_ “Ace!” Vic screamed, grabbing his friend and pulling him close. Marco clutched him, his breathing ragged. He felt Marco trying to get to his neck and turned his head, releasing a calming scent as his friend thrust his nose into his neck. Vic closed his eyes, waiting for Marco to calm in his arms and felt himself sink further into Marco’s heated scent. Now that he was closer, he could actually detect a specific scent to it. It wasn’t alluring exactly, but it was getting stronger, making him gulp and clutch Marco tighter. Suddenly, the scent became more poignant and he groaned, his mind consumed with the now cloying scent. It was Marco, sweet with a kick, but with a hint of desperation, of longing. A longing Vic suddenly wanted to answer. But how? He was an Omega, not an Alpha. He shouldn’t be affected like this, shouldn’t react in any way. But he longed to inhale Marco more, to sniff and kiss and lick his neck, stare into his eyes and drown in their milk chocolate depths. Longed to kiss his- _

 

_ Vic’s eyes flew open and he gasped as he realized where his train of thought was going. He was having lustful thoughts. About Marco. An Omega. How had that happened? It wasn’t natural! Sure he always thought Marco was cute and loved him completely as his best friend, knew he would never meet anyone else he can connect with the same way.  He always felt confident in their friendship, knowing what they had was special and no Alpha would ever replace the other. But this was crossing a line! He wasn’t supposed to lust after another Omega! He was supposed to want an Alpha, an Alpha who would claim him and take him. He shouldn't be fantasizing about claiming a fellow Omega instead. What was wrong with him? _

 

_ “I’m OK now,” Marco whispered into his neck. “Let’s go before it gets worse.” _

 

_ Shaken, Vic half carried Marco to his house. As soon as they walked through the door Clara popped into the foyer, her face creased with concern as she guided Marco to the living room. She disappeared for a few moments and returned with a small blue pill and a glass of water. _

 

_ “Here. This should help. I had a feeling you’ll start soon and got you the teen version of the heat pill I take. It’s not as strong so you will feel some symptoms but it won’t be as bad as now.” _

 

_ Vic watched, his mind still in turmoil over what just happened while Marco swallowed the pill. They sat in silence while Clara bustled around Marco, stacking pillows around him to make him comfortable and brought a bowl of ice to help cool him down. Vic looked at the ice, imagining running the cubes over Marco’s flushed skin and felt his own body warm at the thought. His pants tightened and he rushed off to the bathroom when he realized how his body was reacting.  _

 

_ Once inside he slammed the door and leaned against it. He reached for the button of his pants then froze. He coudn’t mastrubate in Marco’s house! Everyone will smell it! Jaw clenched and eyes closed, he sang in his head until his body calmed down and he was able to walk back into the living room.  _

 

_ “I’m good now I think,” Marco said and Vic risked a look at him, and almost groaned at how cute the Omega looked. He was always cute but it was like Vic was more aware of it now, was more affected now. How could he not? There was Marco, surrounded by a mountain of pillows and clutched one in his arms like  a child while he breathed a bit more heavily than usual. His body was still a bit flushed but not as red as before.  _

 

_ “Good. Good,” Vic said. “I, ah, I have to go.” _

 

_ Marco nodded and smiled. “Thanks. Sorry if I scared you.” _

 

_ Vic shook his head, needing to get out, away from the best friend he was suddenly lusting after. “No problem. Text me abou how you’re doing later.” _

 

_ Marco agreed and Vic almost ran back home, his mind already filled with images of Marco in heat and his body began to react again. Mewling with frustration he finally reached his house and ran into the bathroom where he spent the next half hour, letting the fantasies about Marco that suddenly sprang up free reign. When he finished he slumped on the bathroom floor, his knees bent and head hanging between them.  _

 

_ So, he was lusting after his best friend. An Omega. What was he going to do now? What did it mean? Maybe it was just an aberration. A freakish moment that would pass.  _

  
  


It was a week later that Vic finally realized that his new feelings for Marco weren’t going to go away. A week after that he realized it wasn’t just simple lust, but love. And a week  _ after that _ he finally accepted that he was an Omega in love with another Omega. The challenges they would face came to mind, but as a teenager he hadn’t realized the full extent of the ramifications yet. He fluctuated between feeling it was hopeless and he was doomed to lust after his best friend his whole life and images of Marco one day realizing he felt the same way and loved him too. It made perfect sense. After all, they already cared about each other more than anyone else, understood each other in a way no one will ever be able to. To him, it made perfect sense for them to be together. From then on, in his mind Marco wasn’t just his Omega best friend, but his future mate. A belief that had only grown stronger the older they got.

 

It wasn’t until he was seventeen and about to graduate high school in a few months that he finally came up with a plan. A way to be with Marco and be taken seriously as his mate. The main issue people would have is that as an Omega, he won’t have the same social standing or ability to take care of Marco as an Alpha. So he would obtain both, by taking over his father’s factory when he retired. As the owner of a factory, no one could find fault with him or say he’s not strong enough to protect his Omega mate. He’d set the plan in motion as soon as he graduated, shining as he made his way from one department to another and now he was facing the real test. He was the first Omega to make it to the forging room, who actually worked and melted and forged the metal. It meant something. Which is why his victory today was essential and double sweet. Not only had he proven he can stand up for himself, but that he can handle being in an Alpha dominant department. It was just the first step but he hoped the first of many until he proved himself so strongly no one will be able to say he didn’t deserve to be the owner. Or Marco’s mate.

 

“Congrats Vic,” Marco murmured next to him, their arms still around each other. “You show those assholes.”

 

Vic tightened his hold and fought the urge to kiss Marco’s cheek. “Yeah. I’ll show them.” And you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I 'm late again! I'm just dropping the ball with my updates the last week with ITA and now TSE. I blame being on vacation and having a hectic schedule. I keep losing track of the days. Didn't even realize it's Thursday! 
> 
> Happy new year everyone! Hope everyone had a great New Year's Eve whether you were out or at home and have a great 2019!
> 
> Now about the story. Way to go Vic!! You showed those assholes! What he did was smart and a bit underhanded which is probably why he hadn't thought of doing it yet. I feel like it's when women need to play the 'woman card' even if they don't really want to because they're worried it'll make them look weak or not equal to men. It's tricky and I wanted to show this real life sentiment here. Luckily, it worked for Vic and using the 'Omega card' to his advantage will keep people in line. Or at least away from his work bench. I also wanted to show the double standard where 'strong men' are seen as 'confident' while 'strong women' are 'aggressive' or 'bitches.' One of the main reasons I was drawn to ABO stories is how many ways authors can comments on gender roles and I try to focus on different issues in each of my stories. Here, since it's more slice of life and everyday compared to BTC and ITA, I can focus on real life sexist situations women, and sometimes men, face. 
> 
> We also finally see how and why Vic fell in love with Marco. I think of it as one of those scenarios where you suddenly see your friend in a different light and realize you loved them all along. Aided of course by Marco's heat and scent because hey, it's an ABO story. There's more to how he realized it's love but we'll get to that. Writing teenage Vic was so cute and we can see that his idealism and possessiveness are traits he always had. Well, my boys are still young so optimistic idealism works, especially for Vic since he's doing well at work and is focused on his dream goal. Wonder what Marco will say when he hears it.
> 
> Up next: Marco's second date with Jared and a great Noah/Marco scene! One of my favorites in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again Marco was staring at his reflection in the mirror, frowning at the outfit he’d chosen for his second date with Jared. His mother decided to let him dress himself this time and he’d ended up choosing a green polo shirt and blue jeans. Not as formal as last time, more casual. Which made him feel a bit better. 

 

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost time and headed downstairs.

 

“Marco,” Noah called from the living room as he reached the ground floor. “I want to talk to you.”

 

Marco almost groaned but swallowed it back. Ever since his date last week his dad had alternated between giving him assessing looks, avoiding his eyes and looking nervous. He knew his dad must be having a hard time with his only Omega son finally dating but it annoyed Marco when people tip toed around. If his dad was finally going to spit it out then he’ll sit through what was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation.

 

“What is it?” Marco asked as he entered the living room and found Noah sitting in his favorite armchair. Noah nodded at the matching armchair his mother usually liked and Marco sat down. 

 

Father and son both stared at the floor, hands clasped in their laps. Marco waited for his father to speak while Noah kept swallowing, clearly trying to figure out how to phrase his concerns.

 

“How are things with Jared?” 

 

Ah, so he was going to ease into it. “Fine. He called me a couple of times just to talk this week.”

 

“Good. Good,” Noah added absently. “He’s...nice to you?”

 

Any annoyance he felt vanished and Marco looked up, smiling at his father's pinched expression. “He’s really nice Dad.”

 

Noah didn’t move a muscle at that and Marco wondered what else he could say to assure his father, but his next statement banished any thoughts Marco had.

 

“He hasn’t...tried to force you or anything?”

 

“Dad!” Marco exclaimed. 

 

Noah winced which helped Marco relax, but only slightly. “I know you don’t want to talk about this.  _ I _ don’t want to talk about it. But it’s happening. You are dating an Alpha so we have to.”

 

Marco looked away, feeling his neck burn. “Why? We never talked about it before.”

 

“Because….because I thought you might be more attracted to a Beta. I don’t know Marco. You never seemed interested in anyone besides Vic. While your classmates were experimenting with dating you two just stayed single. Even Neil dated a few people but you two just never seemed interested.”

 

It was true, Marco thought with an inward sigh. He and Vic never cared about dating. Him because of his long time crush on Jared and poor people skills. He figured he’d be single forever. As for Vic, well he wasn’t sure why his friend never dated but he was sure he had his reasons. He frowned, suddenly realizing that they never talked about dating before, which was strange considering they talked about everything. What did Vic think about finding future mates? Especially given the jobs they wanted.

 

“When you told me you wanted to work the metal,” Noah said, breaking through Marco’s thoughts. “I knew it would make it harder for you to find a mate. Which is why I assumed when you did find one it would be a Beta who would be more understanding. Alphas are..tricky. Their pride and self-worth..” Noah sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “A Beta would be gentler I believe. Won’t have as much of an ego. But now you’re dating an Alpha so we need to talk.”

 

“What are you worried about Dad?” Marco asked softly.

 

“I’m worried that he’ll use his Alpha pheromones, status and size to make you do things you don’t want to do,” Noah stated baldly. “Or make you change who you are. I don’t want you to ever feel pressured by anyone to change who you are Marco.”

 

Marco swallowed, shocked by the sudden urge to cry. All his life, he’d been the odd Omega out. He’d always run while others walked, had screamed with laughter while others tittered, wanted to work with his hands and burned himself so many times while others took great care of their skin. And never, never once had his parents ever made him feel that he was wrong in being who he was and wanting the dreams he had. They were worried, it was obvious they were worried and Marco didn’t blame them. But they never outright told him no or asked him to act or be someone he wasn’t. Sometimes, he forgot just how lucky he was until moments like these came up and it hit him right in the heart.

 

“I won’t ever let anyone change me or make me do something I don’t want,” Marco vowed solemnly. “I wasn’t raised to let anyone push me around or tell me who to be and what to do.”

 

Noah nodded, his eyes crinkling slightly with relief. “Good. Good. I just...wanted to make sure. I don’t know how Alpha pheromones work but you hear things about how they affect Omegas. I just want you to be careful. And make sure Jared treats you right.”

 

“I have no complaints so far. He’s been really nice,” Marco assured him.

 

Noah finally relaxed into his seat, his expression still pennsive and Marco wanted to hug him. But he and his dad were never into big physical gestures, preferring small pats on the back and shoulder. He was trying to decide if he should just hug his dad anyway when the doorbell rang.

 

“I should go,” Marco said softly.

 

Noah nodded, turning his head away as Marco got up and began to walk out of the room. He paused in the doorway and looked back, his heart clenching at Noah’s pensive demeanor and felt a rush of guilt he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

 

_ Three Years Ago _

 

_ Marco struck the metal rod over and over, trying to get it to even out the way his dad taught him. He could feel Noah behind him, his eyes watching Marco’s every move and grimaced. He lifted the hammer again and was about to bring it down. _

 

_ “Stop,” Noah said and Marco froze with the hammer halfway up, slowly placing it down on the table with great reluctance. _

 

_ Noah sighed and Marco felt his stomach roil, knowing how disappointed his father must be. _

 

_ “Marco,” Noah said and Marco cut him off, knowing where this was going. _

 

_ “Just a bit more,” he pleaded. “I’m starting to get it.” _

 

_ “Marco,” Noah said, his voice softer, the same voice he used when he tried to reason with his stubborn son when he was feeling emotional. “I think it’s time to try something different.” _

 

_ Marco swallowed. He shouldn’t be surprised that his father finally wanted him to give up his dream, and yet he was. Ever since he told his dad his dream years ago he’d supported him. He let him into his workshop when no other parent let their Omega do so and taught him how to measure a piece, how to design it, mark it, melt it down and decorate it. For years he’d patiently taught him while Marco fumbled along, believing once he grew older, when his hands became stronger and bigger he’d be able to work the metal better. He kept telling himself that over and over. Until this year, those reassurance had worked. But in the last year he stopped growing, his hands stayed the same, his movements still awkward.  _

 

_ He knew it was only a matter of time before his dad would say something but it didn’t make the moment any less of a blow. _

 

_ “You’re good at designing,” Noah said, his voice a bit desperate. “We can focus on that.” _

 

_ A voice screamed in his head that he didn’t want to design! He wanted to work the metal! Feel the heat and the cool touch. It’s what he always wanted. His dad knew that so why was he suddenly turning against him? After all this time, all the effort they put in how could his dad betray him now?  _

 

_ Angry, he didn’t even realize that he still held the hammer in his hand until he heard it bang against the floor. His eyes widened, shocked that he’d actually thrown the tool down.  _

 

_ “Marco,” Noah admonished him. _

 

_ Instead of feeling guilty his anger increased. He had a right to be angry! He had a right to throw things and scream!  _

 

_ He spun around, glaring at his father who stared back at him calmly, arms crossed. “You promised you’d teach me how to work the metal.” _

 

_ “I did and I have.” _

 

_ “You’re giving up!” Marco screamed. “You’re telling me to give up!” _

 

_ “I’m telling you the truth Marco,” Noah argued. “We’ve been at this long enough that we can see that working the metal isn’t for you. You’re not improving the way you should. It’s time to look at different options.” _

 

_ “Omega options,” Marco snorted. _

 

_ “That’s not what I said,” Noah said. “I said you can design. Omegas don’t usually do that. You’re good at math and physics. If you focus on those areas in school you can still get the grades you need to get a good apprenticeship after you graduate. I told you so many times, people can’t argue with facts. If you prove to them you can design well then they have to acknowledge you.” _

 

_ “I don’t want to design!” Marco shot back. “I thought you understood that.” _

 

_ Noah paused for a moment, his gaze pitying which made Marco’s body heat up with shame. “I do understand. But I don’t want you to focus on this and not do well when there are other things you can do better. You’re already seventeen Marco. You’re graduating soon and will start your apprenticeship. You need to seriously start thinking about what you can do. For your future.” _

 

_ Marco shook his head, refusing to listen to anything his father said, too consumed with his feelings of betrayal. “You’re giving up on me,” he whispered. “You never thought I could do it. Because I’m an Omega.” _

 

_ Noah didn’t respond and when Marco looked up he was shocked by the fury on his dad’s face. He swallowed, unused to seeing his calm dad looking so furious. He opened his mouth, willing himself to apologize but nothing came out. Without another word, his dad turned around and left. _

  
  


They never talked about that fight or that day after that but Marco never forgot it and knew his father hadn’t either. He was younger at the time, full of anger and frustration and didn’t understand what Noah was telling him. Hadn’t wanted to understand. He understood it better now and knew how worried Noah must have been to say what he did that day. 

 

He was ashamed of how he reacted, of how he talked to his dad who had been nothing but supportive his whole life. His anger lasted months afterwards, leading to lots of tense silences between them. His guilt increased when he recalled how anxious his mother was, trying to get them to talk to each other. But Marco was so indignant, believing his father turned his back on him while Noah...he must have been so hurt, having the son he gave his whole heart to throw it all back in his face. Then he’d entered the factory and he’d been so consumed with his frustrations at working desk jobs he forgot about his anger with Noah but they never moved past that awkwardness. 

 

“Dad,” Marco said, turning in the doorway and waited until his father looked up at him. “I’m sorry. About what I said back then. I know you were just looking out for me.”

 

Noah’s eyes widened and it took several tries before the Beta could speak. “Thank you. And..I’m sorry too. I could have said it better.”

 

Marco smiled sadly. “No, you couldn’t have. I was just being a brat. You and Mom really spoiled me you know,” he teased.

 

Noah chuckled and Marco’s heart felt lighter, that tight knot regarding his father finally uncoiling after three years of tension. 

 

“Maybe...we can hang out sometime,” Marco said hesitantly. “Just the two of us. Like before. We’ll...go hiking.”

 

Noah smiled, one of the biggest smiles he’d ever seen and tears sprang into his eyes, hating himself for not trying harder before to repair their relationship. 

 

“I’d like that,” Noah said softly. “You should go. Jared is waiting.”

 

With a final nod, Marco turned around and left, a small happy smile playing on his lips. 

  
  
  


Marco was still on cloud nine and replaying his conversation with his father he barely heard Jared as he talked while they ate their pizzas. He and his dad were going hiking. They used to love to do that. It was their private time, just the two of them. For a while he invited Vic along and didn’t understand how hurt his dad was until his mom told him. He’d been angry at first, wanting to spend time with his friend. He’d argued with his mom who only smiled and told him that when he was older, he’d understand the value of those trip with his dad. And she was right. When they stopped going three years ago Marco felt there was a big void in his life. He missed his dad, missed talking to him and joking with him and going on trips with him. But they could have that again. They will have that again.

 

“So I told them that ice was the best source of metal,” Jared said, the statement jarring Marco out of his fantasy of going hiking with his dad on their favorite mountain.

 

‘What?” Marco said with befuddlement.

 

If he was upset that Marco obviously wasn’t listening the Alpha didn’t show it, smiling gently. “Looks like what’s in your head is way more interesting that my work story. Mind filling me in?”

 

Marco blushed. “Nothing much. Just..had a nice talk with my dad before we left.”

 

“That’s good,” Jared said. “You and your family are close?”

 

“Pretty close,” he replied. “I’m an only child and my dad is a Beta so they always treated me special I guess.”

 

“Huh, didn’t expect that.”

 

“What do you mean?” Marco asked.

 

“Well, I figured with a Beta parent, they might treat an Omega, or even an Alpha, as normal.”

 

Something about that didn’t sound right but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

 

“Well, my parents are an Alpha and a Beta as you know,” Jared said. “And Neil’s a Beta. I guess growing up, I just felt like my Beta dad never cared that I was an Alpha and treated me and Neil the same way. But my Alpha dad did treat us differently, especially me.”

 

Marco frowned, trying to figure out what Jared was getting at and what it revealed about him and his upbringing. He’d always managed to keep Jared and Neil separate in his mind, shoving aside their relationship. But now that Jared was talking about it, he suddenly felt curious about the friend he never wanted. How was Neil raised? How did he feel, having an Alpha older brother?

 

“I think..it’s good right,” Marco said cautiously. “That your dad treated you the same. It should be that way.”

 

Jared looked conflicted for a second then shrugged. “I guess. But there were times when I felt it was unfair. Especially when I was a kid and all my other Alpha friends were talking about how they were treated at home.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. “It’s silly now, but as a kid it felt like a big deal.”

 

“And now?” Marco asked, the question carrying a hundred implications. “How do you feel now? About Alphas, Betas, or even Omegas, treated the same growing up?”

 

Jared pondered his answer while Marco wanted to scream at him to hurry up and spit it out.

 

“Well, I guess it’s fine now. I have grown up you know. I don’t feel that indignation anymore. And Neil and I have a better relationship now I think. But there are things that will come up naturally.”

 

“Like what?” Marco asked bluntly.

 

Jared cocked an eyebrow at Marco’s question, or maybe his tone. He refused to let that dissuade him, keeping his gaze steady.

 

“Well, there are certain...expectations that Alphas and Omegas have that Betas don’t,” Jared said slowly. “Like, because we’re bigger, we have to be more careful when we use our strength so we don’t intimidate or hurt anyone.”

 

Marco’s eyebrows went up at that. He’d never had much contact with Alphas outside of school and his classmates in general gave him a wide berth. Did all Alphas have to be aware of their strength or was that just Jared? It would explain why he was so gentle.

 

“As for Omegas,” Jared continued. “I don’t have much experience with them but I know they’re expected to be nice all the time. It sounds exhausting to tell you the truth but I know that’s something everyone thinks is right.”

 

Marco almost choked on air at that and coughed to cover it up then took a sip of his soda to buy himself more time. “Yes. There is that expectation. And most follow it. To an extent.”

 

Jared smiled mischievously, leaning forward and staring straight into Marco’s eyes. “Are you one of those who follow it?”

 

“What do you think?” Marco said, surprised by his quip.

 

Jared threw back his head and laughed. “Well. I guess that answers that question.”

 

Marco felt his face flush with happiness. He made Jared laugh. A genuine, heartfelt laugh. He had a droll sarcastic humor that only Vic and his parents usually found funny. Having someone else appreciate it was... pretty frickin awesome. 

 

“So, what kind of stuff did you do with your parents growing up? Since they didn’t treat you all special cuz you’re an Omega?” Jared asked.

 

Marco thought about his hikes with his dad, the hours they spent in his workshop, how he and his mom liked to race their bikes. These were private moments with his parents he never shared with anyone except Vic. Because so far Vic was the only one he had in his life. But that wasn’t the case anymore. It surprised him just how much he wanted to share his life with this Alpha. He thought he should be nervous, but he wasn’t. So he talked, and talked, the most he ever talked to anyone outside his private bubble. And it was frickin awesome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you Noah is one of my favorite and most interesting characters and I couldn't wait to write and share this flashback, and present, scene with Marco. He's such a great dad. There were so many great moments that show that but my fav is: 'Or make you change who you are. I don’t want you to ever feel pressured by anyone to change who you are Marco." Ugh, I felt gutted just writing it! His main concern is truly his son's happiness and wellbeing. Don't know if some of you noticed, in the flashback Noah reminds Marco that people can't argue with facts, i.e. if Marco proves he's good then people will accept him. He said this before in Ch 3 regarding Vic but also as a subtle reminder to Marco to hang in there. Told you their first scene back then had a lot of subtext, most of which is understandable through this chapter. His opinion on Alphas vs Betas in regards to Omegas was also fascinating. Naturally, Alphas should be with Omegas, based on ABO logic. But to Noah, considering how Marco is, a Beta to him would be a better match. Plus, he clearly has a low opinion of Alphas, which he doesn't really hide throughout the story. Man, I love taking gender and sexism and turning it on it's head and looking at it from different angles! So much fun!   
> Meanwhile. Marco's relationship with Jared is developing, along with Jared's unclear view on gender roles. Hmm. 
> 
> Up next: I'm sorry to say, I did warn you guys when I first started this, but this is the last chapter I have so far for this story :( I really wish I could say when the next one is coming out but my life is still pretty crazy and all my writing time is going into ITA, which is turning into a very difficult story. After this, there will be no schedule and I'll post as I write. Probably when I need a break from the life/death angst going on in ITA. But I will finish it! I love my babies too much not to! I don't know when I'll write it but I have a general idea of the next chapter and part of it will be about Vic at work. We gotta check in after he kicked some Alpha/Beta ass! Make sure to bookmark so you know when the next chapter comes out!


End file.
